BLACK SAKURA
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Siempre estoy detras, siempre soy la que ve como todos avanzan, ya estoy harta, hare que me noten, sin importar lo que pase, ya no estare detras AUN SI ESO SIGNIFICA NO SER YO POR UN TIEMPO!
1. SIEMPRE CON LA CORRIENTE NUNCA EN CONTRA

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**BLACK SAKURA, REST IN PICE"**

**Voltio 1**

"**Siempre con la corriente, nunca contra ella"**

-Vamos Sakura, ya casi terminas- dijo Kakashi cambiando de pagina.

-Si!- dijo Sakura subiendo y bajando, al ritmo de sus abdominales.

Sakura vio de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke, que entrenaban con gran fuerza, ambos poniendo todo su esmero.

Sintió coraje.

-458 Sakura- dijo Kakashi avisándole donde iba.

-Si!- respondió Sakura.

Desde hacia varios días se sentí molesta, molesta por todo, habían regresado de una misión hace 2 semanas, y había sucedido de nuevo.

/Yo te protegeré Sakura!/

"Siempre! Siempre es lo mismo!" se decía mientras subía y bajaba.

/Cuidado Sakura!/

"Siempre! Siempre!" se decía molestándose mas.

-467- escucho a Sakura.

-Si!- respondió por inercia.

/Ten mas cuidado Sakura, esto es muy peligroso para ti/

"Siempre lo es! Siempre hay algo que no puedo hacer!"

/Encargaté de los demás, nosotros vamos por el enemigo/

"Siempre me quedo atrás! Siempre atrás! Siempre viendo sus espaldas mientras avanzan!"

-481- dijo Kakashi.

-Si!- respondió de nuevo.

Sakura se miro su brazo, estaba vendado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

"Siempre es una herida insignificante! Siempre es nada en comparación de ellos que regresan casi muertos!"

-490, un poco mas Sakura- le dijo Kakashi.

-Si!- respondió.

/Sakura, tu mano esta torcida, no entrenes por hoy/

"Siempre soy la que esta atrás! Siempre! Siempre!"

-500, ya terminaste- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Si, gracias- dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto y Sasuke, que seguían entrenando con gran fuerza, mientras se sonreían, pero era una sonrisa de reto, de avance.

"No de retroceso… yo no rió con autosuficiencia, jamás lo he hecho" se dice Sakura tocándose el brazo que se había torcido, solo por una tonta caída, había resbalado, solo un resbalo, no fue por un ataque, no fue por una técnica, no fue por un enemigo.

"Que fastidio, mi peor enemigo soy yo" pensó molesta, mientras se apretaba el brazo, y este le punzaba de dolor.

Giro a Kakashi, y vio que veía con una sonrisa a Naruto y Sasuke.

"A ellos los ve con orgullo… a mi con ternura… no soy un entupido peluche" se dijo, y se apretó mas el brazo, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se había clavado las uñas.

-Rayos- dijo cuando vio que empezaba a sangrar un poco.

-Kakashi-sensei, voy a cambiarme el vendaje- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-He? Si, bien- le dijo Kakashi, sin mirarla.

Sakura le dio la espalda, escondiendo de sus compañeros una mirada de odio.

"Ni para mirarme" se dijo Sakura, y se encamino a donde había dejado un bolso, donde guardaba los vendajes para cambiárselos, junto con una pomada curativa.

Se quito el vendaje, y se cubrió con el ungüento, y empezó a vendárselo de nuevo, mientras miraba el prado donde estaban, a lo lejos podía ver a Konoha.

Se giro a sus compañeros.

Kakashi seguía mirándolos, y Sasuke y Naruto seguían en lo suyo.

Nadie la veía a ella.

Sakura apretó sus puños llena de ira.

"Ni para mirarme, así de insignificante" pensó, y tomo su bolso.

-Kakashi-sensei! Me voy!- le dijo Sakura.

Kakashi solo le hizo un ademán con la mano, pero no la miro.

Sakura desaparecio de ahí.

-Entupidos- dijo Sakura reapareciendo en Konoha-Hare que denoten, sin importar lo que pase, todos me notaran- dijo, y se encamino al centro comercial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya vine!- dijo Sakura entrando a su casa, cargaba una bolsa grande..

Nadie le contesto, y entonces recordó que sus padres había salido en una misión.

-Mejor así- se dijo, y rubio a su cuarto.

Saco de su bolso el tinte que había comprado, y puso sobre la mesa la ropa que había comprado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente…

-Hauum! Tengo sueño!- dijo Naruto frotándose los ojos- Kakashi-sensei ya se retraso mucho- dijo mirando su reloj, ya habían pasado 2 horas.

-Jum, entonces vete dobe- le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Sasuke baka- le dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.

-Que maduro- le dijo Sasuke.

-Buenos dias!- dijo Kakashi apareciendo.

-Llegas tarde!- le dijo Naruto.

-Perdon, pero me perdi por el camino de la vida- le dijo Kaakshi sonriendo.

-Mentira!- le dijo Naruto.

-N? Y Sakura?- pregunto Kaakshi mirando que le faltaba una motita rosa.

-No a llegado- le dijo Naruto.

-M? Bueno, ayer dijo que se iba, seguro su brazo le dolió, en fin empecemos la practica- dijo Kaakshi sonriendo.

-Disculpen la tardanza-

Todos se giraron.

-Sakura!?- dijo Naruto mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Hola, buenos días- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Nadie le respondió, todos miraban a Sakura, que se había pintado el pelo de negro, y ahora lo tenia sujeto en una cola de caballo, su emblema lo tenia grabado en unos guantes negros, y en un dije que tenia atado en el cuello, por un listón negro.

Estaba usando un una chaketa ajustada de color negro, de bajo un top igualmente negro, junto con unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color, sus sandalias ninja eran igualmente negras.

-Comenzamos?- dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Continuara…

Hola, uno mas para la colección, gracias.


	2. ENGAÑAR PARA SER ENGAÑADO

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**BLACK SAKURA, BE LOVE"**

**Voltio 2**

"**Engañar para ser engañado"**

-Sakura? Por que te vestiste así?- le pregunto Kakashi sorprendido.

-Eso no importa, vamos a entrenar- le dijo Sakura seria.

-PF-JAJAJAJJAJAJA!-

Sakura vio con gran molestia, como Kakashi, Naruto, y hasta Sasuke se reían de ella.

-Que es tan gracioso!?- pregunto molesta.

-Jaja, lo siento! Jajaja- reía Naruto.

-Es que- jajaja- es que jaja- reía Kakashi.

-Je, eso no va contigo- le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-W! Se están burlando de mi!?- les pregunto Sakura apretando los puños.

-Sakura-chan, no es eso, jeje, ejem! Es solo que esto no va contigo- le dijo Kakashi acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-Es cierto Sakura, tu no eres así- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ya veo… No me toman en cuenta!- dijo Sakura quitando de un manotazo la mano de Kakashi.

-No es eso Sakura-chan, es solo que esta no eres tu- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-W! Pues esta es mi nueva yo!- les dijo Sakura furiosa.

-Vamos Sakura, no digas tonterías, esa no eres tu- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Es verdad, vamos, cámbiate- le sonrió Sasuke.

-G! No pueden creerme!? Tan débil creen que soy!?- les pregunto Sakura furiosa.

-Ho, es por eso? Vamos Sakura, descuida, con el tiempo te volverás muy fuerte- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo, mientras abría su libro.

-Es verdad, solo tienes que entrenar- le sonrió Naruto.

-Si, eso es todo- apoyo Sasuke despreocupado.

-Ya veo… Entonces esto lo decide todo- les dijo Sakura fulminándolos con la mirada, y desapareció.

-Creo que se molesto- dijo Naruto algo preocupado.

-Déjala, las chicas son muy volubles, luego se le pasa- dijo Sasuke guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Si, déjala Naruto, luego se le pasa- apoyo Kakashi.

Naruto solo se sumió de hombros, y los tres reanudaron su entrenamiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días!- saludo Sakura sonriendo, traía de nuevo su usual vestimenta de rojo, con sus mallas negras, traía aparte una bolso rosa, con un grabado de Saturas, y su pelo, de nuevo era de un rosa romántico.

-Sakura, hola- saludo Naruto sonriendo- Veo que regrésate a tu apariencia normal- le sonrió Naruto.

-Si así es, me veo bonita?- le pregunto Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-S-si! Te vez muy bonita Sakura- le dijo este sonriendo todo rojo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, eres muy dulce- el dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-WA!!- Naruto se puso tan rojo que casi exploto de la felicidad.

-Ha, Hola Sasuke- dijo Sakura mirando tras Naruto, a este, que le veía muy sorprendido.

-Sakura? Te sientes bien?- le pregunto este desubicado.

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Sasuke-kun- le dijo sonriendo, y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se sonrojo violentamente, pero Naruto ni en cuenta, seguía babeando en las nubes, mientras murmuraba "Haa, hermosa Sakura…."

-Espero que Kakashi-sensei no tarde- dijo Sakura juntando sus manos en una pose muy, linda.

-Sakura, seguro estas bien?- le pregunto de nuevo Sasuke aun rojo.

-Ay, ya te dije que si, Sasuke, o quieres otro beso para que te quede claro?- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Sasuke se puso mas rojo, si es que eso fuera posible.

Mientras que Naruto seguía babeando en su nube.

2 Horas después….

-Buenos días!- saludo Kakashi, pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto babeando, a Sasuke todo rojo como tomate, mirando a ningún lugar, y a Sakura, que se habia regresado a su look anterior.

-Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Kakashi desubicado.

-Bueno días Kakashi-sensei, que bueno que llego- le dijo Sakura en una reverencia.

-He?- dijo este sorprendido- Sakura estas bien?- le pregunto Kakashi sin entender.

-Si, gracias por preguntar- le dijo Sakura sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ha…- dijo Kakashi sonrojándose-… creo que tu no entrenas hoy, estas enferma?- le pregunto rascándose la cabeza, estaba de verdad muy confundido.

-Si, no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, pero gracias por— empezó Sakura, acercándose a Kakashi, para darle otro beso.

-Ya estuvo bueno de tanto beso!- intervino Sasuke poniéndose entre ambos.

- Quieres uno? Esta bien- le dijo Sakura sonriendo, y le dio otro beso a Sasuke en la mejilla.

Este se puso colorado de nuevo, y bajo la mirada todo apenado.

-N-no me refería a eso…- murmuro, pero no se movió de entre ellos.

-Sakura, hoy no entrenas para nada- le dijo Kakashi aun sonrojado, Sasuke asintió a eso, y Naruto… Naruto seguía babeando.

Después de eso, el entrenamiento dio inicio, pasaron unas horas, en las que solo calentaban Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que Sakura les daba animo, ya casi al final Kakashi decidió que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían un entrenamiento contra él, mientras que.

-Comiencen!- dijo Kakashi, y Naruto y Sasuke se fueron contra él.

Naruto uso la multiplicación, e hizo 8 copias de él, estas se fueron contra Kakashi y lo atacaron desde varios puntos.

-Animo Naruto! Tú puedes!- grito Sakura.

"Sakura me esta apoyando! No perderé datebayo!" pensó Naruto sonrojándose, y creo 20 copias mas.

-Eres increíble Naruto! Bien hecho!- le animo Sakura.

"W! Ese que se cree!? Ya vera que yo también puedo derrotar a Kakashi-sensei!" pensó Sasuke furioso, y llamo a su fuego, que casi incinera a Kakashi y las copias de Naruto.

-Ho! Sasuke eso fue increíble!- animo Sakura.

Sasuke solo sonrió con superioridad.

-Estas loco!? Casi me matas!- gritaron los Narutos molestos.

-Pues no me estorbes dobe- le sonrió Sasuke mirando de reojo a Sakura, que seguía animándolo con un "Animo Sasuke! Tu puedes!"

"Este baka piensa que me dejara mal ante Sakura!? Pues que lo piense mejor datebayo!" pensó Naruto molesto.

-Sakura! No pierdas de vista esta técnica!- gritaron los Narutos, y todos empezaron a crear el Rasengan.

-Si Naruto!- asintió Sakura sonriendo.

-Rasengan!- gritaron todos, y varias esferas de chakra salieron volando contra Kakashi, que apenas y alcanzo a evitarlas.

"Estos quieren matarme!?" pensó Kakashi empezando a preocuparse de su salud física.

-Rayos!- dijeron los Narutos, al ver que sus ataques no funcionaron.

-Naruto! Eso fue increíble!- apoyo Sakura sonriendo.

Los Narutos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

-Jum, aun lado dobe- dijo Sasuke serio- Yo no necesito de copias- dijo y activo su Sharingan.

"Por que de repente tienen tanto animo?" pensó Kakashi extrañado, y luego se giro a Sakura "Y por que a mi no me apoya? Yo soy el sensei" pensó algo sentido.

En eso Kakis evito rápidamente una patada de Sasuke, seguido de varias patadas y puñetazos, y una que otro flamazo, Sasuke estaba usando un nivel alto de chakra, mientras el ritmo empezaba a subir de tono.

-Sasuke eres increíble!- animo Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke se sonrió con superioridad, y aumento el nivel.

-Buen ritmo Sasuke, pero aun te falta mucho- le sonrió Kakashi, y reapareciendo tras el, le varios golpes con el dedo índice en la columna, Sasuke se quedo paralizado.

-Que!?- dijo molesto, al ver que no podía moverse a voluntad.

-Golpee tus puntos de flujo de chakra, estarás paralizado por unos minutos, descuida- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Ahora es mi turno!- grito Naruto apareciendo tras Kakashi, pero este desapareció, y de la misma manera, golpeo los puntos de su chakra, y lo paralizo.

-Muy lento Naruto, recuerda, un ninja no debe ser sorprendido por detrás- le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo sé!- le grito Naruto molesto.

-Te lo digo para que lo recuerdes- le sonrió Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, eso fue increíble!- dijo Sakura acercándose a ellos.

-Espero que ayas aprendido algo de esto Sakura- le sonrió Kakashi.

-Si, Kakashi-sensei, es usted genial- le dijo Sakura sonriendo muy emocionada.

-Se hace lo que se puede- dijo Kakashi sonriéndose con auto suficiencia.

Naruto y Sasuke solo maldijeron por lo bajo.

-Kakashi-sensei, esta bien si tomamos un descanso? Traje el almuerzo para todos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Almuerzo? Para nosotros?- pregunto Kakashi sorprendido, y no era el único, Naruto y Sasuke también lo estaban.

-Así es, vengan, vengan- les dijo mientras se dirigía a donde estaba, y ya tenia listo una manta en el piso, con 4 almuerzos caseros.

Los 3 ninjas se miraron sorprendidos, y después de que se les paso la paralasis, todos se sentaron en la manta.

-Este es para ti Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei- sonrió Sakura conforme les pasaba los almuerzos.

-G-gracias…- dijo Naruto sonrojado, y sonriendo.

-Si- dijo serio, pero con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Todos abrieron sus almuerzos, y vieron que era curry, sushi, y un guisado de camarones con verduras.

-Esta delicioso datebayo!- dijo Naruto comiendo desesperado.

-Esta bueno- se limito a decir Sasuke, comiendo con calma.

-Muy rico Sakura- sonrió Kakashi comiendo mientras les daba la espalda.

-Que bueno que les gusto- les sonrió Sakura.

------------pensamiento Naruto------------------------------------------------

"Sakura a preparado esto para mi! Estará loca? Wai! Camarones! Que rico datebayo!"

------------pensamiento Sasuke-------------------------------------------------

"Que le pasara a Sakura? No actúa como siempre… se ve mas… linda que de costumbre…W! Por que me sonrojo!?... Ho, no! Acaso me esta gustando Sakura!?... no, no puede ser… He? Por que Naruto le esta sonriendo a Sakura!? Ese dobe! Lo freire si se le acerca!"

-----------pensamiento de Kakashi----------------------------------------------

"Haaa, al fin tengo un pupilo que me aprecia! M, me pregunto si este año recibiré un regalo por el día del maestro? Gai siempre me presume que recibe, quizás ahora al fin le gane! Jajajaja! Trágate esa Gai! Mmm, que ricos camarones! Sakura sera una buena esposa… Mmm, que rico sushi"

En eso todos interrumpen sus pensamientos, al ver que Sakura se ha puesto de pie.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- les dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ya te vas?- le pregunto Naruto terminando lo que le quedaba de curry.

-Si, debo hacer unas compras para mi mamá- les dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Te acompaño- dijo Sasuke, y Kakashi y Naruto le vieron sorprendidos.

-Gracias Sasuke- le sonrió Sakura.

-Yo también voy!- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Gracias Naruto- le sonrió Sakura.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que les acompaño- sonrió Kakashi.

-Que amables son todos- sonrió Sakura, pero Sasuke y Naruto solo miraban a Kakashi con cara de "Que-se-trae-este?"

-Bueno, déjenme recoger esto- les dijo sonriendo.

-No, yo lo hago Sakura!- dijeron de inmediato Sasuke y Naruto, y recogieron todo rápidamente.

-Gracias- les sonrió, y tomando la manta y las cajas del almuerzo, los guardo en su bolso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Quiero 1 kilo de zanahoria por favor- dijo Sakura sonriendo al dueño de la verdulería.

-De inmediato- sonrió este.

-Seguro que no les molesta acompañarme?- pregunto Sakura a sus compañeros y maestro, que estaban tras ella cargando cada uno una bolsa de mandado.

-Descuida estoy bien- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, estaba cargando unas calabacitas.

-A mi no me molesta- dijo Sasuke serio, el cargaba unas papas.

-Jaja, he?- dijo Kakashi mientras leía su revista, el cargaba la carne de res.

-Aquí tiene su kilo de zanahorias- dijo el dueño entregándole una bolsa de estas.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, y se giro a los demás- Me falta comprar pasta para la sopa, vamos a esa tienda- les dijo sonriendo.

-Si datebayo!- sonrió Naruto.

-Mjm- respondió Sasuke.

-Jajaja, he?- dijo Kakashi cambiando de pagina.

-SAKURA!!- todos se giraron, y vieron a Lee que venia corriendo, seguido de su grupo, es decir Neji, Tenten y Gai.

-Ho, hola Lee- sonrió Sakura.

------------pensamiento Naruto------------------------------------------------

"Aquí viene Lee, seguro invitara a Sakura a salir, pobre, será rechazadote nuevo"

------------pensamiento Sasuke-------------------------------------------------

"Que le pasara a este? Que no se conforma con ser rechazado mas de 500 veces? Acaso quiere poner un record?"

-----------pensamiento de Kakashi----------------------------------------------

"Haaa, aquí vamos de nuevo, pobre de Lee, pero creo que hasta en eso se parece a Gai, a ambos siempre les va mal en el amor, ha-jajajaja, que gracioso"

-Sakura! Saldrías conmigo por favor!?- pregunto Lee con su pulgar arriba y un "Bling" en los dientes.

Sakura lo miro sonriendo, saco un papel de su bolsillo, lo leyó, lo guardo, y sonrió.

-Claro Lee, acepto salir contigo- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Por favor Sakura! Te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida y --- HE???- dijo Lee sorprendido.

-QUE!?- gritaron Naruto.

Sasuke solo tenía la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-Jajaja he?- dijo Kakashi cambiando de hoja.

-E-ENCERIO!?- grito feliz Lee.

-Si, cuando salimos?- le pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-Ha, he? Cuando quieras!- dijo Lee sonriendo muy feliz.

-Te parece hoy por la noche, no tengo planes- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si! Paso por ti a las 6?- pregunto Lee mas emocionado que nunca en su vida, y eso si que es difícil.

-Si, te estaré esperando a las 6- le dijo Sakura, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lee puso una cara de sorpresa, luego se sonrojo violentamente, para después poner una cara de menso.

-Haaaaaaa… hermosa Sakura….- murmuro mientras babeaba, decia, mientras Gai solo sonreia, y Neji y Tenten se giraban sorprendidos.

-Bueno, nos vemos Lee- le dijo Sakura sonriendo, y se dirigió a la tienda por la pasta.

-Andando chicos, nos vamos- dijo Kakashi jalando a Sasuke y Naruto, que aun estaban en shock, mientras que Lee gritaba "LO LOGRE GAI-SENSEI!! SAKURA ACEPTO SALIR CONMIGO YUJUUUUU!! TENGO UNA CITA CON SAKURA!! LA HERMOSA SAKURA SALDRA CONMIGO!!! " decía mientras bailaba.

Mientras caminaban, Sakura volvió a sacar el papel, en este había muchos puntos escritos, pero se enfoco en el punto 5 y 6.

"5- No puedes ser novia de nadie

6-Si tienes que salir, ve primero con Tsunade-sama, para que te recargue, y no desaparezcas."

Sakura lo doblo, y lo guardo de nuevo, ahora tendría que pasar a con Tsunade, a por la recargara, para poder salir con Lee.

Continuara…

Hola!

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo! Bueno, creo que muchos esperaban algo diferente, me disculpo si fue asi, pero espero que este cap les guste mucho, si no, critíquenme a gusto propio. jeje

**Ha, y seguro ya notaron que el titulo a variado del pasado, bueno, son frases que se me ocurren que suenan bonito, si alguien tiene alguna, digamela, y yo la pondre!**

**Si es BLACK SAKURA, me gusta la miel, pues asi lo pondre, creo que sera una cosa curiosa para el fic, pero bueno, en fin, como gusten n-n**

Suerte a todos! Y gracias por todo!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Espero que te guste como quedo este cap! Habir si se dan cuanta de que pasa ahora, jeje, garcias por el mensaje suerte!

Sure-chan: Hola! Bueno, ya lei tu fic, y me gusto muycho! Espero ver cuando actulices! Nos vemos!

neka-chan: Pues Sakura de Negro aparecera pronto de nuevo, solo que quizas cause un gran caos! Jajaja gracias por todo!

Grayse: descuida, Sakura se esta haciendo muy fuerte, jeje, espero que te aya gustado, nos vemos pronto!

Pink.Prongs x.HHr.x: descuida, pronto veras a Sakura de mala, je, espero que te guste mucho cuando eso suceda, nos vemos!

$-ryosuke-$: Hola! Y descuida, ella avanza justo desde este cap, solo que en otro lado? Donde? Haaa, eso mas adelante! Nos vemos!

Roo-16: hola! Que bueno que te gusto el anteriror! Espero que ete tambien! Nos vemos!

FenrirCrinos: hola! Bueno, pues claro, para una mujer es muy importante su cabello, que si lo sabre yo, je, ha, y espero que te guste como quedo! Suerte!

Alexa Hiwatari: hola! Bueno, pues su entrenamiento si esta un poco safado, pero apenas mas adelante para que lo sepas, nos vemos!

Mongii: hola! Espero quee ste tambien te guste como quedo!jeje, nos vemos!

Asuka: Gracias por los animos! Espero verte de nuevo pronto1

ligthfire: sobre lo fuerte que es Sakura, quisas aquí todavía no, pero en el que biene se vera un poco. Hasta entonces! Suerte!

Yo: bueno, ya actualice! Espero que te guste como quedo! Suerte!

Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri: hola! Bueno, espero no haberte hecho pasar un mal chiste con este, pero espero que te guste como quedo, je, espero verte de Nuevo con otro genial mensaje! Suerte!


	3. UN RASTRO QUE TIENE NOMBRE

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**BLACK SAKURA, LUCKY WHIL BE"**

**Voltio 3**

"**UN RASTRO QUE TIENE NOMBRE"**

-Gracias por ayudarme con todo- dijo Sakura sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta de su casa.

-No fue nada Sakura- dijo Naruto sonriendo, cargaba 12 bolsas de mandado.

-Mf- dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta, él cargaba 14.

-Si, fue divertido- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, mientras leía su revista y cargaba solo una bolsa.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa, y Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi pasaron a dejar el mandado.

-Quieren tomar algo? Un té?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-Si! Gracias datebayo!- sonrió Naruto.

-Esta bien- menciono Sasuke serio.

-Yo si- sonrió Kakashi.

-Entonces espérenme en la sala, ya regreso- sonrió Sakura, y los mencionados fueron a sentarse.

------------pensamiento Naruto------------------------------------------------

"Sakura me va a preparar un te especialmente para mi! Que bien datebayo! Eso significa que me quiere!"

------------pensamiento Sasuke-------------------------------------------------

"Que le pasa a este dobe que anda todo sonriente? Que ni se emocione, Sakura seguro esta despistando, seguro que solo quería ofrecérmelo solo a mi, estos solo me estorban… he?...DESDECUANDO ME ESTORBAN!?... será que Sakura de verdad me esta gustando!?... no puede ser… aun que es lindo verla sin armar alboroto o gritando… o ponerse como bruta con su fuerza… o tenerla colgando de mi… si, creo que principalmente es eso, mi cuello lo agradece, creo que la ultima vez casi me desnuca"

-----------pensamiento de Kakashi----------------------------------------------

"HA! Al fin! Un alumno que me mira con el respeto y gratitud que me merezco! Trágate esa Gai! Wajajajaajaja!!! Este año recibiré mas regalos que tu! Wajajajajajjaajjajajaajaaaa….um… aun que el siempre me presume que Lee lo imita mucho… Como se vera Sakura con media mascara y un parche en el ojo?"

-Ya regrese- dijo Sakura entrando a la sala, con 4 vasos de té helado y un plato con varias galletas de grano y avena. (Sakura anda en dieta)

-Gracias- dijeron los chicos, y cada uno tomo un vaso y una galleta.

-Um, ricas- dijo Naruto comiéndose 6 de una mordida.

-Que bueno que te gustaron Naruto- sonrió Sakura sentándose en el sillón individual (Sasuke y Kakashi están en el sillón, y Naruto en el love site)

-Están buenas- dijo Sasuke comiendo con calma una galleta.

-Gracias Sasuke- sonrió Sakura.

-Si, están buenas- sonrió Kakashi, comiendo una (Como? Ni idea)

-Y como han estado?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

Todos se atragantaron, y después de escupir discretamente las galletas en sus manos (Asco) miraron a Sakura con sorpresa.

------------pensamiento Naruto------------------------------------------------

"Mande con Sakura Datebayo! Desde cuando se preocupa por mi? Estaré alucinando por comer tanto ramen? Tendrán algo las galletas?... O será que me ama en secreto!?!?!?"

------------pensamiento Sasuke-------------------------------------------------

"Y ahora que le pasa a Sakura que anda tan…linda? … estará enferma? Ya me estoy preocupando…um? Por que ese dobe de Naruto mira a Sakura sonrojado? Que le pasa!? El no puede mirar a **mi** Sakura de esa forma!!...DESDE CUANDO ES _MI _SAKURA!?!?! … ho, no!... no puede ser! Acaso de verdad me gusta!? Cuando el mundo se volvió loco y no me aviso!? Y cuando alguien le dira a Naruto que deje de ver a Sakura o lo frió aquí!!!"

-----------pensamiento de Kakashi----------------------------------------------

"Sakura ya se preocupa por mi…Este…es sin duda…(Kakashi deja salir una lagrima)… el mejor día de mi vida….snif… creo que el azul oscuro le sentara bien, cuando le compre su masca… snif…"

-A mi me fue muy bien esta semana Sakura! Datebayo que si!- dijo Naruto de inmediato muy sonriente y sonrojado.

-Enserio? Y que hiciste Naruto?- sonrió Sakura.

-Seguro que nada, mejor escucha lo que yo hice- dijo Sasuke interviniendo.

-Ha, si, Sasuke, dime- sonrió Sakura.

-Espera Sasuke! Espera tu turno datebayo!- espeto Naruto molesto.

-Jum, como si fueras a decir algo interesante- se burlo Sasuke.

-Que dijiste!?- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que oíste dobe- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie también.

-Baka!- dijo Naruto tomando el cuello de de la camisa de Sasuke.

-Usurakantochi!- dijo Sasuke jalando igual a Naruto.

-Cual es tu talla de ropa Sakura?-

Con esa pregunta, Sasuke y Naruto se giraron salvajemente a ver a Kakashi, que estaba poniendo el protector de Sakura, en su ojo izquierdo, tal y como el lo usa.

-Soy talla mediana- sonrió Sakura.

-Mm, creo que te veras bien, te gusta el Azul marino?- pregunto Kakashi sonriendo, mientras de fondo se ve a Sasuke y Naruto con ojos de psicópatas maniáticos, y kunais en mano.

Luego se ve a Naruto y Sasuke, salir de la casa, mientras arrastran a Kakashi del cuello de su camisa.

-Nos vemos mañana- los despidió Sakura sonriendo desde la puerta, con su protector estilo "Kakashi Look".

-Hasta mañana Sakura! Descuida, mañana te comprare ese lindo atuendo- sonrió Kakashi feliz.

-Kakashi-sensei!!- le reprendieron Sasuke y Naruto molestos, con su Sahiringan y kunai en mano, respectivamente.

-Ho, que aburridos- sonrió Kakashi ojeando su revista muy feliz.

-Ha, es verdad!- dijo Sakura recordando de repente algo, los demás se giraron a verla con curiosidad.

-Cuídense mucho- les dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi, que empezó a llorar, después a Sasuke, que se sonrojo tiernamente, y por ultimo a Naruto, que, solo atino a sonreír como bobo, y murmurar algo de "Ya se pueden pudrir todos… Sakura me beso y puedo morir feliz…" todo esto mientras babeaba.

Así los 3, cada uno en su mundo (Kakashi diciendo algo de ponerle gel a Sakura, Naruto babeando y Sasuke, que estaba buscando el significado de la vida en el suelo) se retiraron sin mas.

Sakura los vio alejarse con su tierna sonrisa, miro su reloj, y vio que ya eran las 3, debía darse prisa par irse con Tsunade, así que miro de nuevo su lista.

-Punto 10- Nunca salgas de casa sin cerrar bien la puerta, punto 11-Tampoco olvides andar sin plata, así si vez algo que sea de mi gusto, me lo compras, punto 12- Cuando digo cerrar la puerta, es cerrarla con llave, no te quedes afuera de nuevo- Sakura sonrió, y fue por las llaves, no quería olvidar nada de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que cosa!?- dijo Tsunade sorprendida, en ese momento estaba pensando que seria mejor dejar de beber, seguro estaba alucinado, y alucinando bastante.

-Si, necesito que me recargue, tengo que salir con Lee- sonrió Sakura dulcemente.

-Ugh, no fue una alucinación, de verdad me dijiste eso- murmuro Tsunade cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos "Aunque viendo el lado bueno, no tengo que dejar el sake" pensó dándole un fuerte trago a su botella.

-Esto es culpa de Sakura, seguro se le olvido especificar algo, pero bueno, se lo advertí a esa niña, en fin, ven, te voy a recargar- dijo Tsunade levantándose.

-Bájate el vestido- le dijo a Sakura, esta asintió, y se quito el vestido de la parte de arriba, y le dio la espalda, donde tenia escrito en kanyis, "Sakura".

Tsunade hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, y pronto el nombre "Sakura" brillo un poco.

-Listo, eso es todo por hoy, con esto tendrás energía suficiente para un día y medio, pero aun así, ven a reportarte conmigo todos los días a esta hora- dijo Tsunade seria.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura en una reverencia.

-Si, si, ojala fueras así todo el tiempo, en fin, pásame la lista- dijo sonriendo.

Sakura le paso la lista, Tsunade la leyó, y después escribió en ella.

-Estos son dos puntos nuevos que debes seguir siempre- el dijo Tsunade seria.

-Si- sonrió Sakura, y tomo la lista, para ver los dos nuevos puntos.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura.

1 minuto después…

-Por que no te vas?- pregunto Tsunade con una gotita de pena ajena.

-Es que no me a dicho que me retire- le sonrió Sakura, y en eso Tsunade dejo salir una lagrima.

-Pero que chido se siente que me traten con respeto!- dijo Tsunade llorando de felicidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura caminaba ya por las calles de Konoha, estaba leyendo detenidamente su lista, cuando se topo con alguien conocido.

-Hola frentuda- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Ho, hola Ino- dijo Sakura en una reverencia.

-Que rayos te pasa?- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-He?- sonrió Sakura dulcemente.

-Ug, que te pasa? Por que andas así de rara?- pregunto Ino mirando a Sakura como bicho raro.

-Ho, lo siento Ino, lamento incomodarte- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Ino se quedo con cara de "WHAT!?"

-Que pretendes frente de marquesina? Que tramas?- dijo Ino poniéndose a la defensiva.

-He?- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-W! No te burles de mi!- dijo Ino, y le dio un empujón a Sakura, y esta cayo al piso.

-W… Ino.. p-por que me empujaste?- pregunto Sakura dejando salir varias lagrimas.

-HE!?- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-M-me dolió…ww…buaaaa!- empezó a llorar Sakura.

-Ha! Sakura no llores!- dijo Ino alterada, ya que todas las personas que pasaban la miraban feo.

-Buaaaaa, Buaa… Ino me empujo, buaaaaa…- lloraba Sakura tiernamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Deja de llorar!- grito Ino desesperada.

-Snif, snif…s-si…- dijo Sakura parando el llanto muy dolida.

-Ugh, Sakura que rayos te pasa?- pregunto Ino sintiéndose mal por hacer llorar a Sakura- Te comportas como antes- le dijo preocupada.

-Huu, snif, snif…- sollozaba Sakura.

-Ha, cielos, ven, anda- dijo Ino extendiéndole su mano.

Sakura la vio sorprendida, pero sonrió tímidamente, y tomo su mano.

-Te comprare un helado (ó mantecado), eso te gustaría?- pregunto Ino suspirando.

-Helado? Si!- dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

-De verdad que cambiaste- dijo Ino mientras se dirigían a una heladería, tomando la mano de Sakura, que sonreía muy tiernamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oye Sakura?- pregunto Ino seria.

-S-si Ino?- pregunto Sakura comiendo un barquillo de helado de vainilla muy feliz.

-Es verdad que aceptaste salir con Lee- le pregunto mirándola.

-Si- sonrió Sakura.

-Ya te olvidaste de Sasuke?- pregunto Ino.

-Olvidarlo? Ino eres muy graciosa, como lo voy a olvidar si es mi amigo?- sonrió Sakura.

-Sakura, estas jugando conmigo?- pregunto Ino con una venita en la frente.

-Quieres jugar? Claro, podemos jugar a lo que quieras- sonrió Sakura.

-No seas tonta! Te vas a olvidar de quitarme a Sasuke!?- dijo Ino molesta.

-Yo nuca te quitaría a Sasuke, Ino- sonrió Sakura.

Ino se quedo en SHOCK.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Ino pensando que no habia escuchado bien.

-Que yo nunca te quitaría a Sasuke, Ino- sonrió Sakura terminando su barquillo.

-Me lo das por escrito?- pregunto Ino sacando un papel y pluma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura iba caminando muy feliz, Ino le habia comprado otro helado, después de que le habia puesto por escrito que no le quitaría nunca a Sasuke, y después de gritar "No puedes retractarte ahora frentuda!" y salir corriendo muy emocionada a quien sabe donde, Sakura se disponía a ir a casa, miro su lista, el punto numero 7, que decía, "Si debes salir, hazlo presentable, no me hagas pasar penas".

Entonces se detuvo, eso no lo habia calculado, ¿Cómo era vestirse presentable?, Sakura ladeo la cabeza como los cachorritos al sentirse muy confundidos.

-Y si pido ayuda?- se pregunto, pero en eso vio el punto # 3 "No puedes dejar que nadie descubra quien eres, así que limítate a pedir ayuda a Tsunade-sama o arréglatelas si puedes sola".

Sakura puso una cara confundida, tenía una cita a las 6, ya habia perdido una hora, tenia apenas 2 horas para arreglarse.

Entonces su cara se ilumino de felicidad, iba a poder arreglar esto sola, que emoción, no dependería de nadie, y ella haría un buen trabajo.

Así que reanudó su paso muy contenta, pensando en como le haría para solucionar esto ella misma, y en eso andaba, cuando paso por un puesto de revista, se detuvo, y vio a una mujer muy atractiva en la portada, que usaba una blusa muy sexy…escotada, pero sexy.

-Si ella no vistiera apropiadamente, no a parecería en la revista, verdad?- se pregunto sonriendo.

Asi que muy emocionada, fue y compro la revista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola Sakura! Te vez hermosa!- dijo Lee extendiendo un ramo de rosas-Mm, eso sonó bien..ha, que tal: Hola Sakura! Te vez esplendida esta noche! Eso también sonó bien, ha, tal vez; Hola a tu flama de la juventud Sakura! Eso me gusto mas, suena cool!- dijo sonriéndose, mientras veía mas adelante la casa de Sakura.

Apresuro el paso, se detuvo en la puerta, reviso su traje, que era de pantalón y saco blanco, con una camisa verde con dobleces de ondas al frente, y un moño rojo en el cuello, con una flor en el bolsillo de color rosa- Que bueno que Gai-sensei me presto su traje de graduación, me veo muy elegante- se dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

Tomo aire muy nervioso, y toco la puerta.

/TOC TOC TOC/

-Ya voy!- escucho la vos melodiosa de Sakura.

Lee se apresuro a darse un nuevo vistazo, ropa elegante, rosas, y una gran sonrisa, si, lo tenia todo "Gai-sensei! Haré arder mi flama de la juventud y lograre que Sakura se fije en mi esta noche!" pensó con un fuego intenso al fondo.

-Hola Lee- saludo Sakura abriendo al puerta.

-Hola Sa…-y hasta ahí quedo Lee, por que se habia quedado mudo, frente a él, estaba Sakura, pero la Sakura mas hermosa del mundo, traía puesta unas sandalias de listones, que se ataban en el tobillo, de color blanco, una falda ajusta hasta la rodilla, de color negro, con una abertura a la altura del muslo, con una blusa de seda rosa, de espalda descubierta, que se ataba por el cuello, esto era resaltado por su sutil maquillaje, que consistía en sus labios de rosa, y una fina sombra blanca, usando su cabello en una jovial coleta, que le daba un aire fresco e inocente.

-Son para mi?- sonrió Sakura al ver el ramo de rosas.

Lee se sonrió hasta las orejas, y solo asintió rápidamente.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura tomando las rosas, y acto seguido le dio un beso a Lee en la mejilla… y este se desmayo.

-Ho…-dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose tiernamente.

-Pero que baka- murmuraron un Sasuke y Naruto muy sonrojados, que estaban sobre el techo de la casa vecina.

-Sabia que ese dobe arruinaría todo- sonrió Sasuke mirando como Sakura estaba tratando de despertar a Lee.

-Um, entonces no necesitaremos esto?- pregunto Naruto mostrándole a Sasuke una bolsa con resorteras, huevos, piedras, tachuelas, bombas de humo, kunais, shurinken´s, cuchillos, polvo pica-pica, entre otras cosas.

-Te dije que no trajeras eso dobe- dijo Sasuke- Con mi Sharingan basta- dijo serio.

-Sabes Sasuke, no creo que este bien esto- dijo Naruto un poco dudoso.

-Entonces vete-le dijo Sasuke guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Y dejar a Sakura contigo? Nunca- dijo Naruto molesto.

-Um- dijo Sasuke molesto, al ver que Lee se habia levantado.

-Ha! Lo siento Sakura!- decía Lee todo sonrojado de pena.

-Descuida Lee – le sonrió Sakura- Voy a dejar esto adentro, enseguida vuelvo- le dijo y entro.

"Que pena con Sakura! Gai-sensei! Le prometo que estará orgulloso de mi! Haré arder mi flama de la juventud!" pensó Lee con flamas intensas en sus ojos.

-Ya estoy, nos vamos?- pregunto Sakura saliendo por la puerta.

-Ha! S-si Sakura!- sonrió Lee rápidamente.

-Y a donde vamos?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

Lee se perdió en su sonrisa, y después de un rato al fin reacciono.

-He? Ha! Si, he, a donde tu quieras Sakura!- sonrió Lee nervioso.

-Adonde me lleves estará bien Lee, lo importante es que vayamos juntos- le sonrió Sakura.

-Ha, bueno claro!...-Lee levanto su mirada, y se puso pensativo- Te parece si vamos al cine?- pregunto Lee sonriendo.

-Claro, vamos- sonrió Sakura, y tomo el brazo de Lee, para encaminarse al cine, pero para eso, Lee ya no sentía su cuerpo, estaba muy ocupado en el cielo, sintiendo el calido toque de Sakura.

-Se mueven, vamos- dijo Sauce serio.

-Si- dijo Naruto, y siguieron a la pareja por los techos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mira Neji!- dijo Tenten muy emocionada.

-M?- dijo este serio, ambos estaban en una tienda de armas, comprando equipo nuevo, cuando al salir, Tenten vio a Lee y Sakura pasar.

-Eran Lee y Sakura! Parece que la cita va mejor de lo planeado! Hasta agarrados de la mano van!- le dijo Tenten sonriendo muy emocionada.

-Y?- dijo Neji serio, para él, eso no era importante, solo quería su descuento por ser cliente frecuente e irse a entrenar.

-Neji, así nunca tendrás novia- le reprocho Tenten, y se asomo un poco por la puerta- Ay! Que lindos se ven juntos!- sonrió Tenten.

-M?- Neji ha visto algo, y se sonríe divertido-Parece que ellos no piensan lo mismo- dijo.

-Que?- dijo Tenten confundida, y vio a Neji que le señalaba al frente suyo, Tenten se giro, y vio a Sasuke y Naruto, que seguían a la pareja.

Ahora Tenten tiene una mirada de furia incontenible.

-Neji! Paga las armas que nos vamos!- le grito Tenten tomando sus armas, y guardándoselas en sus estuches.

-Que?- dijo este serio- Ve tu- el dijo, pero con una mirada de que Tenten, tuvo para pagar, y tomar sus armas, y no es que Neji tuviese miedo de ella… ho, no, solo tenia miedo de morir joven.

-Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Neji antes de salir por la puerta.

-Vamos a darles su merecido a Sasuke y Naruto- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa torcida y malévola.

"Que buena imitación de Orochimaru" pensó Neji sintiendo pena Hinata, al parecer Naruto se iba a morir joven.

Así ambos saltaron a un techo, y se dispusieron a seguir a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Vaya, mis queridos discípulos han hecho relucir su flama de la juventud! Que COOL son!- dijo Gai sonriendo, el estaba sobre un poste de luz- Bueno, creo que ellos se encargaran de Sasuke y Naruto, ya no necesitare intervenir… aun que mejor los sigo, no vaya a ser que Tenten se pase y los mate- y con eso en mente, Gai siguió a Neji y Tenten.

-Ho! Ahí esta Gai!- dijo Kakashi desde un edificio cercano- Que bueno que lo encontré! Quiero mostrarle lo que le compre a Sakura!- dijo sonriendo, y se fue a seguirlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hag…ha…ha… cr-creo…que… lo logre- sonrió Sakura mirando su alrededor, todo destrozado por una anterior explosión.

-Ha…este… es…mi…- Sakura ya no pudo decir mas, ya que perdió el conocimiento en ese momento.

Continuara….

Hola!

Bueno, aquí va la cosa: Lee y Sakura, son seguidos por Sasuke y Naruto, que a su vez son seguidos por Neji y Tenten, que son seguidos por Gai, que también le sigue Kakashi… como acabara esto? Bueno, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo…. Hasta entonces chicos!

Y gracias de nuevo por todos los geniales reviews!!!! XD

Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri  
2007-03-27  
ch 2, reply

Creo que mas vale tarde que nunca n.n

Vaya...creo que me voy a volver una completa adicta a tus historias, SON DE LO MEJOR! -

Sakura-chan es genial, vaya vaya, va a salir con Lee (como adoro a este chico ), pues ya era hora de aunque sea salir con el no? o. OJO: no soy partidaria del SakuLee. Solamente Lee me cae re-bien .

Que bah! o este fic va genial  
siguelo!

Saludos y abrazos para tu! 

Ligabiss Aninnis

Kisame Hoshigaki:hola! Bueno, yo no creo que sea por que son el sexo debil, pero uno no puede ser duro cuando anda de enamorado no? Yo lo veo asi, sin intencion de reclamar, solo de dibertir ;) asi que espero que te guste como quedo! Espero ver pronto mas de tu f de las hormonas, bueno, nos vemos! Suerte y gracias!

Shadow Noir Wing: Hola! Bueno, aun no me leo el de Harry, pero el de Yu Gi Ho me encanto1 jaja, me rei mucho, sobre todo con Seto, el es el mejor XD sobre todo por que tiene a Katsuya (Joe) como su ayudante! Eso me dio mucha risa! Ha! Gracias por los animos y los piropos! Que bueno que te guste como escribo, pero tu tambien escribes muy bien! De verdad! Gracias por todo! Nos vemos!

Jukaro: hola1 bueno, dejar el pique es parte del fic XD na, bueno mas omenos, jeje, que bueno quie te gusto como va, espero que este tambien te guste mucho! Espero saber de ti pronto de nuevo! Gracias por el mensaje!

$-ryosuke-$: Hola, bueno, eso ya sabran mas omenos de cómo va en el siguiente1 que espero les guste mucho, ha, sobre la idea en general, vas al 50 de bien, y el otro 50 mas omenos, espero que te guste como quedo este! Suerte! Y gracias de nuevo!

eXa-anime: hola! Bueno, se que aquí esta el sig cap, y no lo aclare, pero creeme que lo sabras pronto, aun hay dudas, pero con lo del final, como que ya se dieron cuanta no? Bueno, espero que este tambien te guste como quedo! Nos vemos pronto!

riku.desu: hola! Bueno, aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste como que do! Espero tu opinión pronto1 nos vemos! Chao, chao!

FenrirCrinos: Hola! Que bueno es verte tan seguido en mis fics! Gracia spor eso! Ya que me dice que tan mal no ando Xd bueno, gracia por los animos,. Y espero verte pronto! Y que me des tu sabia opinión de este! Hasta pronto!

Mery: hola! Que bueno que el anterior te gusto como quedo! Eso me da a entender que va bien el fic, pero espero que este tambien te guste mucho, si no, criticalo a gusto propio Xd nos vemos!

KanameSaku: hola! Bueno Sakura Black aparecera mas en el siguiente cap, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente, por que cuando vuelva a aparecer, awow! Todos se quedaran con la voca abierta del susto! Xd que mala soy XD bueno, espero quee este cap te guste como quedo! Espero tu opinión! Hasta pronto!

MirchuS: Hola! Jaja, si, Kakashi esta desesperado por afecto, atanto que anda ya pensando en Sakura con su Look, solo de imaginarme a Sakura con el cabello ahcia arriba, con su banda como parche y vestida como Kakashi me da la carcajada jajaaja, pero bueno, asi es él, espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos pronto!

Xiucoatl: Hola chico! Bueno, eso de ponerlos a bailar como marionetas no fue con mala intencion, sino con la intencion de hacer reir, y que bueno que te gusto, pero lo dire, un chico hace lo que ellos, cuando siente algo, por que si se pone a Neji, por mas linda que sea la chava, si no siente nada por ella, pues ni la pela no? Bueno, eso digo yo, pero que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado, y espero que este tambien te guste, Ha! Una cosa, me encanta tu nic "Serpiente de fuego" por que eso significa Xiu Coatl, y lo se por que asi me llamo yo ;) suerte!

Kirasae: hola! Bueno, eso se sabra un poco mas adelante, pero por el momento ya medio se dieron una idea de que es lo que pasa verdad? Si no, no te apueres, por que pornto lo haran XD bueno, hasta pronto! Bss para ti tambien! Xd

neka-chan: hola! Jajajaaj esa estuvo buena! Sakura dulce una amenaza? Pues si1 pero para Sakura vilenta! Que cuando aparesca le dara un buen papatus de ver todo lo que a hecho XD espero que este cap te guste mucho! Nos vemos! Suerte!

Grayse: hola! Sabes algo? Ultimanete te vei muy seguido en mis fics… GRACIAS MIL!! Que bueno es verte de nuevo! Y espero que este cap te guste mucho! Nos vemos pronto! XD

Roo-16: Hola! Vaya, tambien te veo muy seguido por aquí! Que bueno GRACIAS por los grandiosos mensajes! Y espero que este cap tambien te guste como quedo! Suerte! Y hasta pronto!

Kamy-chan:Hola! Tu tambien cuidate! Espero verte de nuevo pronto! Y que bueno que te guste como pongo a Sakura! Nos vemos y suerte!

ATINATA(Tatiana): Hola! Bueno, Sakura black aparecera muy pronto1 y no como muchos piensan XD espero que este cap tambien te gsute comno quedo1 suerte! Yt nos vemos pronto! XD

beatbox3000: Señor si señor! Pero eso depente de los fans señor! Xd naaa, encerio, y vaya forma tan cute de pedir las cosas ajajajaajajjaaj XD me rei mucho! Que bueno que te gusto como va! Pero es verdad, dependo mucho de la gente tan genial como tu que me escribe! Después de todo… que es un escritorcillo sin sus queridos lectores que le apoyan?... yo, antes de escribir ( Y eso ya de por si es malo XD) jajajaja :P bueno, espero llegar al 45 , pero sino, espero que mi vida no se pierda en el intento Xd nos vemos! Xd

Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri: hola! Bueno, no importa si es tarde o nunca, siempre que sea una grandiosa opinión de mis queridos lectores, yo estare siempre feliz! Y gracias por decirme tantos piropos XD me senti muy grande! Casi alcance la alacena XD jajajajaja, ha, espero que te guste como sera esta cita, muy revoltosa por cierto XD pero bueno, espero verte pronto! Junto con un gran comentario de agrado o des-agrado XD suerte! Hasta pronto! Y gracias de nuevo!


	4. DEVERDADES SE HACEN LAS MENTIRAS

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

"**BLACK SAKURA, NO MORE LOVE"**

**Voltio 4**

"** DE VERDADES SE HACEN MENTIRAS"

* * *

**

Sakura seguía tomada del brazo de Lee, mientras este seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos de una casa con 7 hijos de pelo rosa y ojos de grandes pestañas, y Sakura y él sentados en una banquita viéndolos crecer.

Cada uno iba muy contento y calmado, tanto que no veían las sobras atrás de ellos que se movían bastante… ¿Violentos?

-Hyaa!!- grito Tenten al darle una patada a Sasuke, que este evito fácilmente.

-Deja de atacarme!- le dijo Sasuke molesto, mandándole varios Kunais.

-Dejen de arruinar a Lee!- le dijo Tenten sacando sus 2 pergaminos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo!- le dijo Sasuke molesto, haciendo sus jutsus para su bola de fuego.

-Pues ahora lo es!- le dijo Tenten lanzando sus pergaminos, de los cuales salieron varias armas, pero Sasuke las elimino fácilmente con su bola de fuego.

Neji por su lado, estaba atacando a Naruto con bastante desgana, le habia tomado aprecio desde su encuentro en el examen chunnin, así que solo se limitaba a regresarle sus ataques… que consistían en huevos, empaques de polvo pica-pica, tachuelas, pegamento seca rápido, entre otras chuchearías que le habia dado Konohamaru.

-Rayos! Me quedo sin municiones datebayo!- decía Naruto muy molesto, arrojando lo que le quedaba de tomates.

Neji suspiro, mientras evadía algunos, y le regresaba otros a Naruto, que del coraje se olvidaba de evitarlos, y los recibía de lleno, ya estaba de por si cubierto de harina, huevo, y tomates entre otras cosas, que lo hacían ver como el monstruo de la laguna verde.

"¿Y este es el ninja que me derroto? Creo que lo sobre valué" suspiro Neji decepcionado de él mismo, esperaba que Naruto le diera pelea como Sasuke se la estaba dando a Tenten, hasta se pregunto si Tenten querría cambiar, se estaba aburriendo.

¿Después de todo para que era esto? Solo estaban ahí por esa chica Haruno¿Qué le veían estos 3?

Suspiro de nuevo, se estaba aburriendo.

Evadió los últimos tomates, y luego unos cuantos caramelos ensalivados, con esos se medio altero del miedo, estaría aburrido, pero tampoco dejaría que algo se le pegara a su adorado cabello, Naruto no sabia lo que gastaba en acondicionador.

-Mmm, creo que mejor intervengo- se dijo Gai mirando como Tenten y Sasuke empezaban a partir el piso, si seguían así, seguro Tsunade le pasaba la factura.

Y apenas iba a dar un paso, cuando alguien le jalo de del chaleco, se giro sorprendido, y vio a Kakashi que le sonreía muy animado.

-Ho, hola Kakashi mi rival¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Gai sonriendo, supuso que venia a detener la pelea.

-Hola Gai, quiero que veas esto, y me des tu opinión- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Gai alzo la ceja confundido ¿Qué no venia a parar a su loco discípulo? Que por cierto miro de reojo acababa de destrozar varios árboles.

-Después, tenemos que parar esa pelea, están destrozando el vecindario- le dijo Gai y se dio la vuelta, pero de nuevo Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Oye, que yo no me quejo cuando me vienes a retar Gai, además que siempre te intento escuchar de todo lo que me dices- el dijo Kakashi sentido.

-Pero siempre me estas ignorando, te la pasas leyendo ese libro tuyo- le dijo Gai molesto.

-Dije que lo intentaba, no que lo hiciera- le dijo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Kakashi, debemos para a los chicos, están haciendo mucho alboroto- le dijo Gai serio, mirando a Tenten partir la barda de una casa.

-Luego, esto es muy importante, así que como tu rival, te pido, no, te exijo que veas lo que te quiero mostrar- le dijo Kakashi serio- Yo no te digo nada cuando me vienes a decir de la nueva técnica que acabas de inventar, o de tu nuevo traje verde, o de tus clases de aeróbic- le dijo contando con sus dedos todo lo con lo que le hacia platica Gai.

-Ha, esta bien, esta bien, bueno, muéstrame eso tan importante- le dijo Gai sentándose en el suelo, mirando de reojo, como ahora Tenten y Sasuke destrozaban casi toda la calle.

-Es esto!- dijo Kakashi pasándole una caja mas o menos mediana.

Gai la miro curioso.

-Vamos, ábrela- le sonrió Kakashi muy emocionado.

Gai tomo la caja y la abrió, dentro habia un pantalón, y blusa de color azul marino, de talla pequeña, además noto una mascara, y un chaleco parecido al que usan los jounnin, pero solo que con 2 bolsillos sencillos.

-¿Y que te parece?- pregunto Kakashi emocionado.

-Esta bien¿Pero para que la ropa?- pregunto Gai mirándolo confundido.

-Esta ropa es para Sakura ¿Crees que le quede? Ella me dijo que era talla mediana, pero no se- dijo Kakashi tomando la camisa.

Gai se quedo de piedra.

¿Kakashi le compro ropa a Sakura¿Y que hacían juego con las de él? ……… Entonces… si Kakashi le compraba ropa… y Sakura le ha dado al talla de ropa que ella usa……… eso…… quiere decir… que… ………… ellos………… son…………

-Kakashi- lo llamo Gai serio.

-¿si?- dijo Kakashi sin mirarlo, estaba muy ocupado mirando el chaleco.

-Esto… em… ¿Sakura y tu…?... ha… ¿Tu la quieres?- pregunto Gai sonrojándose.

-¿He? Ha, si, yo la quiero mucho¿Y sabes? Hoy me di cuenta que ella también!- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo- Así que pensé que ya era hora de que todos lo supieran, cuando alguien te quiere así es bueno compartir el sentimiento- sonrío.

-Pe-pero ¿Y sus padres¿Qué dicen ellos? Ella es menor de edad! Le llevas como 20 años!- le dijo Gai perdiendo los estribos¿¡Pero quien no!? Kakashi su rival tenia un amorío con Sakura su discípula!!!

-Pues, creo que se sorprenderán al principio al notar el cambio, pero después se acostumbraran, oye, yo no le llevo tantos años, son los mismos que tu le llevas a Lee- le sonrió Kakashi.

Gai ya no escuchaba nada, ni los ataques de Sasuke y Tenten, ni a varios policías que habían llegado, ni a los vecinos que estaban como locos por el daño a sus casas.

No, Gai ya no escuchaba nada.

-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que ver que mas le daré a Sakura mañana, le planeo una gran sorpresa en mi casa- le dijo Kakashi sonriéndose divertido.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Gai parándose de un salto muy alterado.

-Si, asi es, bueno ya me voy! Hasta mañana Gai!- se despidió Kakashi, y desapareció.

Gai estaba de piedra… todo en shock…… no se lo podía creer…… si Kakashi planeaba llevar a Sakura a su casa……… que por cierto el vivía solo……… y ella, es decir Sakura, en el apogeo de su juventud…… eso quería decir…… que ambos……… iban a………

Gai ya no pensó mas, se habia desmayado de solo pensarlo.

Mientras que tras el, se ve a Tenten y Sasuke ser llevados por la policía.

-Esto es injusto! Quiero un abogado!- decía Sasuke molesto.

-Nooo!! Datebayo que no hice nada!!- gritaba Naruto mientras se lo llevaban-Confesare todo! Pero déjenme ir! Se los diré todo! TODO!!- gritaba Naruto casi llorando, ya que de seguro esto se lo registrarían en su expediente, y ya no lo dejarían ser Hokague.

Tenten era la única que no se quejaba, ya que al menos habia dejado el camino libre para Lee.

Neji por su lado, estaba bien escondido en un árbol, se habia dado a la fuga justo a tiempo, después de todo, alguien tendría que sacar a Tenten de la cárcel.

-Mm, espero que me lo regrese, quería comprarme un acondicionador nuevo- dijo suspirando con molestia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura por su lado, habia tenido una cita muy agradable con Lee, habían ido al cine, vieron una película romántica, y Lee se sintió soñado cuando puso su mano sobre la de Sakura, y esta no se habia molestado.

Después fueron a comer, vieron varias patrullas, pero no le dieron importancia.

-¿Sakura?- la llamo Lee sonriendo muy sonrojado.

-¿Si?- le sonrió Sakura muy tiernamente.

-Yo… bueno… yo…- Lee se sentía muy nervioso, estaban en un elegante restaurante, con música de fondo muy romántica, habia velas en la mesa, estaba Sakura mas hermosa que nunca, ese era el momento, estaba seguro, debía decírselo ahora.

-¿Si Lee?-

-Ha… yo…. Me preguntaba…- Lee tomo su vaso de agua de un trago, para tomar valor- Yo… tu esto… ¿Qu-querrías ser mi novia?- pregunto sonrojándose violentamente.

Sakura lo vio algo sorprendida, pero después le sonrió.

-Perdón Lee, pero no puedo- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Lee le vio tristemente, y bajo la mirada sonriendo con melancolía.

-Esta bien…… es normal que una chica tan bonita como tu, no se fije en mi- dijo Lee sintiéndose morir ahí mismo.

-Lee- lo llamo Sakura, y para sorpresa de este, vio a Sakura sonriendo de cuncliyas a un lado de el, tomando una de sus manos.

-S-sakura…- Lee no pudo evitar sonrojarse, parecía que Sakura le pedía matrimonio.

-Lee, algún día encontraras a una chica mas hermosa que yo, mas genial que yo, ella será mucho mas que las demás, y la amaras, y ella te amara a ti, y juntos verán los cerezos florecer, y cuando eso suceda, tu y yo nos reiremos de los viejos tiempos- le dijo Sakura sonriendo muy dulcemente.

Lee se puso mas colorado, pero le sonrió.

-Gracias Sakura- el dijo Lee levantándose, y haciéndole una reverencia.

Sakura se puso de pie, y le dio un besito en la mejilla, Lee se coloreo mas.

-Espero, algún día, conocer a quien te amara, y espero que nos llevemos bien- le sonrió Sakura.

-Así será, descuida- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

Después de eso, ambos salieron del restaurante, Sakura le habia preguntado como habia estado su ultima misión.

Y Lee le sonrió, y muy feliz le contó como fue, Sakura le sonreía, y el solo deseaba, que aquel que estuviese con Sakura, le amara mucho, demasiado, para que siempre se sonriera así.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y como va?- pregunto un capitán del clan Hyuuga a uno de sus subordinados, que salía del cuarto de interrogación.

-N? Bueno, Naruto ya confeso el hundimiento del Titanic, el día en que será el fin del mundo, de cómo creo las diez plagas bíblicas, y como hizo que todo el fraude de la caminata en la luna funcionara, y como creo la fiebre de disco un sábado en la noche, pero aun nada de donde esta su ramen capitán-

-Bien, cuando confiese que el se lo comió, que me lo pague, y luego lo mandas encerrar una noche para que aprenda-

-Si, capitán-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cuanto dijo que era de la fianza?- pregunto Neji abriendo su monedero.

-Serán 110,582.00 yens (Como 11,058.20 pesos mexicanos)- dijo el policía.

-¿Que¿Por qué tanto?- pregunto Neji serio.

-Es por que …- el policía reviso su lista- Ha, si, por cargos de daño a propiedad privada, por daños a propiedad publica, por comportamiento violento, por iniciar una pelea callejera, por alboroto a horas inadecuadas, por tirar basura, por resistirse al arresto y también por indecencia publica-

-Oiga, mi amiga no se resistió al arresto, y no se quito nada de ropa- le dijo Neji serio.

-Ella no, pero Naruto si, viene a sacarlo a el también¿No?-

Neji suspiro molesto, sabia que habría problemas cuando Naruto empezó a arrojarle su ropa, pero bueno, Tenten era su amiga, así que no podía fallarle, además de que le habia prestado sus armas, y las quería de vuelta, y por otro lado a Naruto le debía un poco, pero solo eso, por abrirle los ojos acerca de que el destino no esta escrito, pero como que eso no era para mandarse tanto.

Pero al menos no tendría que pagar por el Uchiha, ese tenia dinero de sobra, así que se las arreglara él solo.

-Bien¿Acepta tarjetas de crédito? – pregunto Neji sacando su GOLD CARD.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cuanto mas estaré aquí?- pregunto Sasuke furioso.

-Ya le dije joven Uchiha, que solo unas horas mas- dijo el abogado mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Pero si solo fue una pelea! No es para tanto!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Si, por eso lo trajeron, pero como se puso a hablar de matar a un tal Lee por tocar a su mujer, pues digamos que no me puso las cosas fáciles- dijo el abogado mientras revisaba los cargos.

-Oiga, que es esto de doble daño a propiedad pública?- pregunto el abogado.

-Mm, es que cuando me trajeron, sin querer incinere los barrotes de mi celda- dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿Y este de difamación?-

-Ese fue por que los llame pedofilos fetichistas por que uno se atrevió a esposarme-

-¿Y este por intento de soborno?-

-Bueno, es que en eso quedo, no sabia que no aceptaban cheques-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y así llegue aquí, solo espero que a Lee le aya ido bien con Sakura- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Si, ojala- sonrió Ino.

-Y dime¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí?- pregunto Tenten sonriendo.

-Pues nada, solo que estaba tratando de entrar al cuarto de Sasuke para decirle que Sakura me habia dicho que se habia olvidado de el, y ya podíamos casarnos, cuando un vecino me confundió con un ladrón y llamo a la policía- dijo Ino suspirando con cansancio- Pero valió la pena, alcance a robarme uno de sus calcetines, en cuanto Shikamaru y Chouji paguen mi fianza, recogeré mis pertenencias, y lo añadiré a mi altar!- sonrió Ino emocionada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Son 20,582.50 yens- dijo el policía.

-¿¡Que!? Eso es mucho!- dijo Chouji alarmado.

-Tsk, que problemático, oye Neji, préstanos ¿no?-

-No-

-Tacaño-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura se puso de pie ¿Cuánto hacia que estaba inconciente? Se froto la cabeza, le dolía un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

Debía seguir entrenando, para cuando regresara a Konoha, nadie la reconocería.

Continuara! XD

**andrea  
**

Hola!

Jeje, gracias por los alagos!

Espero no fallar con este cap!

Ojala pueda verte de nuevo muy pronto!

Hasta entonces suerte!

**Elf-Lyonel****  
**

Hola!

Descuida, Sakura aparecera pronto! Y de forma espectacular! Y sobre su clon, que no es tanto un clon, que eso tambien luego lo explico, se sabra tambien por que actua asi!

Espero que este cap te guste como el anterior!

Suerte!

**xiucoatl  
**

Holas!

Oye! Que no molestas! Todo lo contrario! Gracias por todos los

Geniales mensajes que me mandas!

Ha, y sobre tu duda pasada, si si me llamo Xiu Coatl.

Ese es mi nombre Maya, pero el cristiano es …… otro XD

Gracias por todo!

Espero verte de nuevo!

Chao!

**Black Ryu****  
**

Holas!

WOW! 5 veces? GRACIS!! XD

Espero que este cap tambien te guste, espero verte tambien muy pronto!

Hasta entonces suerte con todo!

**riku.desu****  
**

Hola!

Gracias!... ¿Pero que significa el ads?

Aun asi! Gracias por todo! Espero que este cap te guste mucho! X3

Hasta pronto!

**KanameSaku  
**

Hola!

Gracias por los animos!

Espero no defraudar! Me esmerare mucho!

Gracias por todo el genial apoyo!

Matane!

**neka-chan  
**

hola!

Gracias por los animos!

Sobre por que tiene Tsubama que cargar a Sakura, eso se vera mas adelante, y no es tanto como una perscom, mas vien es como una vateria andante XD

Gracias por todo!

**beatbox3000  
**

"………………"

Ok! Vere que puedo hacer jefe! X3

Mm, 60 cap? Vere que puedo hacer :)

Pero de mientras una preguntita jefe…… ¿Por qué me púso BAKA en los otros fics ? ;-;

Lo vere luego jefe! XD

**MeilinSnape****  
**

Hola!

Wow!

Gracia siro otro d etus geniales mensajes! De verdad Meilin!

Gracias , gracias!

Espero quee ste cap te guste! Y espero verte pronto de nuevo!

Animo en todo! Chao!

**CiNtHiA  
**

Jajajaja XD

Y aun falta mas! XD

Espero quee ste cap te aya gustado!

Espero verte pronto!

**Grayse****  
**

Hola!

Gracias por los animos!

Ha, descuida, yo se que tu tambien tienes gran imaginación! Estoy segura! Asi que animo! Animo! Animo! XD

Hasta pronto y gracias!

**Jessikitax****  
**

Jjajajaja

Descuida! Me gustan tus iconos! Son muy graciosos! X3

Ha, gracia spor los animos! Descuida Sakura aparecera pronto! Pero eso sera un poco después de unos 2 caps mas, ya que los siguientes son para ver como se vera Sakura con el Look de Kakashi XD

Nos vemos pronto!

**edel  
**

Hola!

Oye, gracias por los animos! Espero que este también te gsute mucho!

Y si, es verdad, en cuanto me mandaste el mail me fije y era verdad… mm que raro ¬¬

Gracias por todo!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola!

Pues asi termino la persecución XD

Pero habra mas persecuciones en el que viene, espero que te guste como quedo!

Espero verte poronto! Ojala estes bien! Saludos!


	5. COSAS A MEDIAS QUE SE HACEN ENTERAS

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

"**BLACK SAKURA, THE LIES MAKE YOU"**

**Voltio 4**

"**COSAS A MEDIAS, QUE SE HACEN ENTERAS"

* * *

**

Sakura se estaba arreglando muy feliz frente al espejo, hoy era domingo, asi que planeaba salir a comprar ropa, miro su lista, y reviso cada punto, se sonrió muy feliz, no habia faltado a ninguna regla el día anterior, y seguro hoy tampoco.

-Sakura es una buena chica- se dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

/DIN, DONG/

Sakura se levanto muy feliz, y salio a abrir la puerta ¿Quién seria¿Algún amigo¿Sus padres¿Sakura?

-Buenos días- saludo Sakura al abrir la puerta, y le sonrió muy feliz a la persona frente a ella.

-Hola Sakura!- saludo Kakashi muy contento.

-Hola Kakis-sensei- le dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Aw… snif, soy tan feliz- dijo Kakashi secándose una lagrima.

-¿Qué se le ofrece sensei?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo muy linda.

-Ho, si, Sakura¿Estas libre?- le pregunto Kakashi muy sonriente.

-Si- sonrió Sakura.

-Me acompañas a mi casa, es que te tengo una sorpresa- sonrió Kakashi.

-Claro- sonrió Sakura.

**Menores de edad, nunca salgan con algún adulto, sin el consentimiento de sus padres. Gracias.**

(No me vean así, tengo un servicio social que cumplir n.n)

Sakura fue por su bolso, y cerro la puerta.

-Ya estoy lista sensei- sonrío Sakura.

-Excelente, vamonos- asintió Kakashi.

Y ambos se encaminaron, y dejaron atrás, un arbusto, que se movía muy sospechosamente.

-Ug¿Ese Kakashi-sensei que pretende?- dijo Sasuke asomándose de entre las hojas.

-¿Esto que no es acoso, datebayo?- dijo Naruto asomándose también.

-Calla dobe, ya sabia yo que algo malo podría pasarle a Sakura, que bueno que me quede toda la noche aquí vigilando- dijo Sasuke serio, mirando con sus binoculares a la pareja que se alejaba.

-Esto es acoso ¿No?- pregunto de nuevo Naruto sacando un manual constitucional.

-Deja eso dobe, que ya se van- le dijo Sasuke, y desapareció.

-Mmm… creo que si es acoso…- dijo Naruto mirando su libro.

-El objetivo esta en al mira- dijo Tenten seria, mirando con sus binoculares a Kakashi y Sakura, ella estaba arriba de un árbol frente a la casa de Sakura, y no estaba sola.

-Excelente Tenten, dime cuando veas actividad sospechosa- dijo Gai con un casco estilo militar, y varias ramitas en la cabeza.

-Descuide Gai-sensei, nada se nos escapara- sonrió Lee con el mismo casco, una cámara en manos- Yo me encargare de proteger a Sakura!- sonrió con su pulgar arriba y un "Bling" en los dientes.

-Ho, mis queridos discípulos, snif, soy tan feliz- lloraba Gai muy contento.

-Descuide sensei! Todo saldrá bien- apoyaron Tenten y Lee a su maestro.

-Si, eso- dijo Neji de mala gana, sentado en otra rama, tomando una Koka-cola, y ojeando una revista titulada "El cabello es tu amigo: 100 trucos para que no se te caiga"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En eso, Sakura y Kakashi llegaron a una calle muy transitada, donde pasaban varias carrozas, carretas de comida, y varios animales.

Sakura se sonrió, y tomo la mano de Kakashi muy feliz, la lista le decía en el punto #15, que tenia que cruzar las calles de la mano de un adulto, para que no la atropellaran como la última vez.

Kakashi le miro sorprendido, y pero se sonrió, y empezó a llorar "Al fin! Una alumna que me quiere! Y se preocupa por mi! Es obvio que sabe que no puedo cruzar las calles yo solito" se dijo muy feliz.

Tanto que no noto como alguien caía de un árbol, y un bote se caía de lado.

-¿He?- Kakashi se giro, pero no vio nada.

-Kakashi-sensei, ya cambio el alto- sonrió Sakura.

-Ha, si, vamos- sonrió Kakashi, y continuaron.

-Eso estuvo cerca!- dijo Gai tras el árbol.

-Gai-sensei¿Esta bien?- pregunto Lee apareciendo a su lado.

-Si Lee¿Tomaste la foto?- pregunto Gai serio.

-Si, la tengo, esta será una prueba para ayudar a Sakura en contra del abusador!- dijo Lee en tono dramático.

-Gai-sensei! El objetivo se mueve!- dijo Tenten apareciendo a su lado también.

-Bien, equipo, recuerden por que estamos aquí- dijo Gai solemne.

-¿Por que usted es un chismoso?- dijo Neji serio, tomando de su Koka.

-Si, digo NO! Estamos aquí para ayudar a la juventud de Sakura! Estamos aquí para que Kakashi no abuse de su inocencia! Estamos aquí por que es lo correcto!- decía Gai en pose de héroe, con una ola rompiéndose detrás.

-Eso fue tan guay - decía Lee con brillitos en los ojos.

-Si sensei! Descuide, nadie abusara de Sakura- apoyo Tenten sacando una metralleta de grueso calibre.

-Pues no somos los únicos- dijo Neji señalando frente a ellos.

-¿He?- los demás se giraron, y vieron a Naruto, sosteniendo a Sasuke, que estaba dentro de un bote de basura, con Kunai y sable en mano, mientras decía "Déjame! Que lo mato! Lo mato! Esta tacándola el muy pervertido¿Qué no ves? Planea violarla! Violara a mi mujer! Lo mató!!"

-Que friki- dijo Neji abriendo otra koka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Una alianza?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Así es, nosotros queremos ayudar a Sakura, y estamos vigilando a Kakashi- dijo Gai serio.

-Ho… vaya, entonces¿Me podrían decir algo?- sonrió Sasuke.

-Claro- sonrió Gai.

-Me podrían decir… ¿¡DONDE FREGADOS ESTABAN CUANDO EL SE ATREVIO A TOCAR A MI MUJER!?-

-Ella no es tu mujer- dijo Neji tomando de su Koka.

-Tu mela quieres quitar!- le espeto Sasuke señalándolo con molestia.

-¿Cómo podría quitarte algo que no te pertenece?- le dijo Neji abriendo otra Koka.

-Ajá! Lo aceptas!- le dijo Sasuke triunfante.

-Lo que dices y lo que haces es muy diferente- le dijo Neji serio.

-Te odio- le dijo Sasuke.

-Ey, Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei se nos han perdido datebayo!- dijo Naruto al no ver al objetivo.

-SAKURAAAAA!!! YO TE SALVAREEE!!!- grito Sasuke echando a correr.

-Lo dicho, es un friki- dijo Neji dándole otro trago a su koka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kakashi-sensei¿Es muy urgente ir a su casa?- pregunto Sakura muy feliz, aun tomada de la mano de Kakashi.

-No¿Por que?- sonrió Kakashi.

-Es que como es domingo, pensaba ir a comprar ropa¿Me acompañaría?- sonrió Sakura.

-Claro! – sonrió Kakashi, y ambos fueron en dirección de una tienda departamental.

No caminaron mucho, y llegaron a una, entraron, y subieron al piso de damas.

Ahí Kakashi noto como todas las personas lo miraban.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza muy confundido, pero luego sonrió "Ha, seguro nos miran por que mi mascara, seguro me veo muy bien con ella" sonrió muy feliz.

**Realidad** lo que todos decían era "Dios¿Un hombre acompañando a una niña tan linda? Será pedofilo! Asalta cunas! Gigoló!" ó "Vigílalo, yo llamare a la policía".

-Están ahí!- señalo Tenten, ahora todo el grupo estaba escondido en un puesto de perfumería.

-Disculpen¿Van a llevar algo?- pregunto la encargada, mirando a todos de cuncliyas, escondidos detrás de un bote de basura.

-No- le dijo Sasuke fríamente, mirando a Sakura comprar ropa.

-Tenemos buenos productos para el cabello- sonrió la encargada.

-¿Tiene algo para las puntas partidas?- pregunto Neji serio

-Claro, y también excelentes cremas para las marcas en la piel- sonrió la chica.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?- sonrió Naruto.

-¿Que harán aquí?- pregunto Lee confundido.

-Es obvio que vino a comprar ropa- dijo Tenten seria.

-Si! Seguro Kakashi la a forzado a venir y comprar ropa interior sexy para… ya saben…- dijo Gai en forma lúgubre.

-NO, SAKURAAAAAA!!!!- grito Sasuke horrorizado, levantándose de golpe.

-¿He?- Sakura y Kakashi se giraron al llamado, pero no vieron a nadie.

-Shhh! Calla! Que nos descubres!- le dijo Tenten molesta a Sasuke, mientras ella, y Gai le cubrían la boca con las manos, lo habían jalado justo a tiempo.

-¿Pero están locos? Quiere abusar de ella- les dijo Sasuke en un tono calmado, pero frio y amenazador.

-Si, pero necesitamos pruebas, por eso Lee esta tomando fotos- le dijo Gai señalando a Lee, que efectivamente, estaba tomando fotos.

-Grr… esta bien, pero al primer indicio de que _mi_ Sakura esta en problemas, no esperare más- dijo Sasuke serio.

Y en eso se ve como a Sakura, una anciana le gana una prenda en oferta.

-SAKURA!! YO TE SALVARE!-

-¿He?- Sakura y Kakashi, se giran, pero no ven nada.

- Cierra el pico!- le dice Tenten tapándole la boca con una granada.

-¿Y esto es de esencias naturales?- pregunto Neji serio.

-Claro- sonrió la vendedora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura fue al probador, y Kakashi la siguió, quedándose afuera claro esta, cargando varia ropa que Sakura habia elegido, y aun sin saber cual llevar.

Se sentó en un sillón, contada la ropa, y saco su libro para leer, era extraño, nunca habia acompañado a una chica de compras, así que era extrañamente genial, hacer algo fuera de la rutina.

"Aun que no dejo de pensar que nos siguen" se dijo sintiéndose ridículo de su paranoia.

-Kakashi-sensei¿Cómo me veo?- sonrió Sakura apareciendo con un lindo vestido blanco, de tirantes delgados, que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Muy bonita, Sakura- sonrió.

-Gracias!- le dijo Sakura, y tomo unas prendas mas, de las que tenia Kakashi, y volvió a entrar.

-Ha, las niñas y su moda, jaja- rió Kakashi muy divertido.

-¿Han visto con que prevención la mira?- dijo Sasuke molesto, mirando con odio a su sensei.

-Nunca lo imagine de Kakashi mi rival- dijo Gai con pesar, llorando muy triste- Kakashi ahora hace que la pobre Sakura modele ropa provocativa! Es un lascivo! Pérfido! Gigoló! Abusador!- decía mas triste aún.

-Si, Kakashi-sensei a caído de mi gracia- dijo Tenten molesta.

-Ha, Sakura se veía muy bonita- sonrió Lee muy enamorado- Digo! Que estas fotos delataran al violador!- se corrigió, al ver a Sasuke apuntándole peligrosamente con un kunai.

-Pues me compre un acondicionador con esencias de kiwi, uva y mamei¿Y tú?- pregunto Neji revisando su bolsa.

-Pues esta crema para las marcas, a ver si me quitan estos bigotes- dijo Naruto revisando su bolsa.

-Quizás también debiste comprar una crema humectante- dijo Neji serio.

-¿Crees? La verdad he sentido mi piel muy reseca últimamente¿Será el sol?-

-Cállense!- les dijo Sasuke molesto y harto.

-Tsk, si sigues haciendo muecas, te saldrán arrugas- el dijo Neji serio, y Naruto rió divertido.

-Solo cállense- les dijo Sasuke en tono amenazador, y se giro a ver a Sakura, mientras tomaba una cara inexpresiva, "Por si las dudas".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de unas compras muy fructuosas, que duraron 3 horas, Sakura y Kakashi fueron a comer un helado.

-Yo quiero uno de fresa- sonrió Sakura muy contenta.

-Yo estoy bien gracias- sonrió Kakashi, que cargaba las bolsas, que eran como unas 5.

-Perdón Kakashi-sensei, creo que me tarde de mas- sonrió Sakura muy linda.

-Ho, no, descuida, fue algo fuera de la rutina, es divertido- sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Enserio? Que bueno- le sonrió Sakura, y se levanto un poco de su asiento, para darle un besito en la mejilla a Kakashi, quien se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a los repentinos ataques de afecto, que de la noche a la mañana, adopto Sakura.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Kakashi muy sonriente.

-Por que Kakashi-sensei es muy bueno- sonrió Sakura súper tierna.

Y Kakashi se cubrió con un brazo, para sollozar muy feliz, algo de "Hasta que me dicen mis cualidades, buuu"

-¿Lee, tienes la foto?- pregunto un Sasuke que habia roto su kunai en dos.

-Si- asintió Lee alejándose de él.

-Excelente, jeje…jajaja Waajajjajajajajaja- reía Sasuke malévolamente.

-¿El es su amigo?- pregunto una señora a Tenten.

-No, que va, viene solo- dijo esta sonriendo.

-¿Oye, esos son tus amigos Neji?- pregunto un Hyuuga que pasaba, señalando al grupo entero.

-¿Quienes?-

Continuara! ………………………………………………………….

* * *

Holas!

Aquí esta la actualización! En el próximo cap. Llegaran al depa. de Kakashi, y aparecerá el equipo de Asuma-sensei! Con una Ino iper-malvada! XD

Espero que les aya gustado! Gracias!

**Y una cosa:**

**Me encantaría responderles los mensajes tan cool que me han mandado**

**Pero tengo una falla en el FF. Y no puedo pasar los mensajes, Y NO SE POR QUE!! XO**

**Así que por favor discúlpenme de verdad si no puedo responderles bien, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!**

**Les agradezco un buen por su apoyo tan maravilloso, de veras!**

**Enserio es la primera vez que me pasa! Acabo de subir el de "Muéstrame La Vida De Verde", y no tuve este problema! No entiendo!**

**Así que lo siento de verdad! Pero aun asi les agradeceré!**

**Gracias a: **Elf-Lyonel, flower of night, shippo sister´s, misato-uchiha, ktitaaya, Black Ryu, beatbox3000, KanameSaku, Roo-16, Shadow Noir Wing, xiucoatl, Kisame Hoshigaki, MeilinSnape, CiNtHiA, tacha, neka-chan, Darke undertaker, yuky-san02, Mongi, Grayse.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO:D**


	6. COSAS QUE ME DICES, Y NO MEDIRAS

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Hola!**

**Como veo que la mayoría les a gustado este fic, he decidido ponerle mas atencio a este y 4 mas, así que este, lo actualizare mas seguido, gracias por todo!**

**Suerte!**

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**BLACK SAKURA, THANK YOU"**

**Voltio 5**

"**COSAS QUE ME DICES, Y NO MEDIRAS"**

Sakura estaba comiendo su helado muy feliz, mientras Kakashi miraba la gente pasar, aun se sentía medio paranoico, podía apostar a que le seguían.

"Seguro no es nada"- se dijo suspirando, y vio a Sakura que el veía muy sonriente.

-¿Qué sucede?- sonrió Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué hace usted en su ratos libres?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo muy linda ella.

Kakashi dejo salir una lagrima, y se cubrió de nuevo con el brazo, para sollozar algo de "Hasta que alguien se preocupa por mi, waaa"

-Un helado… un helado… un helado…- murmuraba Sasuke molesto.

-¿Quieres callarte!?, Nos van a descubrir. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo ese helado?- pregunto Tenten vigilando, ahora todos estaban tras una planta enorme, que los cubría muy bien.

-Mi Sakura me pidió que fuéramos a comer helado- le dijo Sasuke en tono serio.

-Que no es tu mujer- dijo Neji ojeando su revista de Mary Kay que le habia dado una vendedora de cosméticos.

-Cállate!- le espeto Sasuke molesto, sin apartar la mira de Kakashi, que en su mente, INNER Sasuke estaba matando vivo.

-Oye, Neji, mira este bloqueador solar, es para el cabello- dijo Naruto enseñándole su revista, también de Mary Kay.

-Ha, es verdad, ¿En que pagina esta?- dijo Neji buscando al pagina muy apresurado.

-Ho, Kakashi mi eterno rival, ¿Cómo es ahora que seduces a una joven en plenitud de su juventud, con un lascivo helado de fresa con cremas, cerezas rojas, acompañado con galletas de chocolate y una malteada de vainilla y chocolate tamaño mediano?- sollozaba Gai.

-Animo Gai-sensei! No pierda su flama de la juventud! Nosotros salvaremos a la linda Sakura!- decía Lee en su pose de chico bueno, mientras sacaba varias fotos de la pareja.

-Esto ya se esta poniendo aburrido, tengo hambre- dijo Tenten, de mal humor.

-Toma- le dijo Neji, ofreciéndole una barrita integral.

-Ho, gracias Neji- sonrió Tenten, y comenzó a comerla.

-Descuida, es una barra complementaria, rellena de vitaminas y minerales, para hacer tu cabello brillar de forma natural y sin conservadores- dijo Neji acariciando su cabello como modelo.

-Seeee, lo que tu digas- dijo Tenten sin hacerle caso, y retomando la observación de la pareja.

-Helado… mi Sakura me pidió que comiéramos helado… y ahora ese destroza relaciones, rompe parejas de Kakashi-odiado-pederasta-sensei me roba a mi Sakura- murmuraba Sasuke haciendo circulitos en el piso todo deprimido.

-Que no es tu mujer- le dijo Neji comiéndose una barrita..

-Que te calles! Y dame esa barrita!- le dijo sasuke, y le cogió la barrita integral, para empezar a comérsela de mala gana, mientras murmuraba algo de "Mugroso Neji con espectacular cabello brillantes y sedoso… ñam… mi Sakura esta en peligro y nadie entiende nada… ñam… mugroso Neji de pelo sedoso y brillante… ojala se quede calvo, ñam, ñam…"

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Naruto apareciendo con un plato de ramen.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Neji sacando otra barrita, y una Koka.

-Fui por ramen, ha, y no sabes, me tope con--

-Ha! Ya se están levantando!- dijo Tenten.

-Puem Amo! - decía sasuke con la barra en la boca, y todos empezaron a seguir a la pareja.

Sakura y Kakashi salieron del centro comercial, muy sonrientes con todas las bolsas de ropa.

-¿Ahora vamos a su departamento Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura muy sonriente.

-Si, ¿Segura no tienes nada mas que hacer?- pregunto este sonriendo.

-Si, vamos- sonrió Sakura muy tierna, tomando de nuevo la mano de su maestro.

Kakashi la miro con ternura, y se sonrió muy feliz.

"Seguro todos nos ven como padre e hija" pensaba muy animado, caminado de la mano de Sakura.

**Realidad:** todos alrededor, decían cosas como "Kya! ¿No es ese el pederasta busca lolitas de hace un rato?" ó "Déjamelo a mi querida, llamare a la policía"

-Vamos! Que los perdemos!- decía Tenten corriendo hasta la salida, seguida de los demás.

-Espérenme datebayo!- decía Naruto cargando con cuidado su ramen, que amenazaba con derramársele.

-Apúrate dobe! Mi Sakura me necesita!- dijo Sasuke ya saliendo por la puerta.

Pero apenas dieron un paso fuera, varios kunais les pararon el camino.

-¿Que?- dijo Tenten sacando su gran pergamino, y mirando frente a ellos a 4 figuras de ninjas, vestidos de negro, tenían la cabeza cubierta, y usaban mascaras.

-No quienes sean, pero apártense, si no quieren morir- dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan.

-Ha, necesitare una foto de esto!- decía Lee empezando a tomar fotos de todos.

-No puedes ser, Kakashi mi rival a mandado a estos malévolos ninjas sin su flama de la juventud en alto, para detenernos!- decía Gai sacando sus chacos (¿Así se llaman?)

-Jajaja, dense por vencidos! Nosotros somos los 4 protectores del amor!- decía uno de los ninjas de ojos azules, y con un mechón rubio tapándole la cara.

-Si, eso, tsk, que problemático- dijo otro con peinado de piña, mientras bostezaba.

-Si, también- dijo otro muy rellenito, que trataba muy frustrado de abrir una bolsa de papas.

-Como sea, solo háganle caso a ella- señalo el mas grande, que fumaba un cigarro, por una abertura que le habia hecho a su mascara.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes!?- dijo Gai en pose defensiva, y todos lo vieron con pena ajena.

-Sensei! Es obvio quienes son!- le dijo Tenten molesta, y avergonzada.

-Ha, si, es verdad!- dijo Gai captando.

-Ya era hora- murmuro Sasuke molesto.

-Son ninjas renegados de la niebla!- dijo Gai.

-¿¡Donde!?- dijo el grande con cigarro, girándose en con su cuchillo en mano.

-Son tal para cual, muy problemáticos- murmuro el de peinado de piña.

-Si- asintieron los demás avergonzados.

-No importa, Ino, quítate del camino- dijo Tenten molesta.

-No- dijo esta sacando varios kunai.

-¿Ino?, Dónde esta!?- dijo Gai buscándola con la mirada.

-Esta enfrente de usted!- le espeto Tenten molesta.

-Ha! ¿Ella es Ino?, Ho, no! Han tomado posesión de su cuerpo!- dijo Gai alarmado.

-Claro que no!- dijo esta molesta.

-Ino! Yo te salvare!- grito Asuma.

-¿He? HAA!- grito Ino cuando Asuma se le vino encima.

-Ho, no! Ahora se atacan entre ellos!- dijo Gai alarmado.

-Usted esta menso!!- le grito Sasuke- Va, ya no importa, fuera de mí camino!- grito y se lanzo contra Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero Ino nos mata si te dejamos pasar- dijo Shikamaru sacando varios kunai.

Y de esta forma, Shikamaru y Sasuke empezaron a pelear, mientras Chouji estaba peleando con Tenten.

-Ho! Esta foro será para un Pulitzer!- decía Lee tomando fotos a todo.

-Quítese Asuma-sensei!- decía Ino tratando de quitarse a Asuma de encima.

-No hasta que dejes a mi alumna en paz! Tú renegado ninja de la niebla!- decía Asuma sobre ella, estilo plancha sumo.

-Si! Suelta a Ino!- decía Gai animando a Asuma.

-Tsk, que frikis- decía Neji tomando de su koka.

-Si- sonrió Naruto terminándose el jugo de su ramen.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?- se pregunto Neji.

-¿He? ha, lo que pasa es que cuando fui por el ramen, me tope a Ino, y me pregunto que hacia, y le dije que estábamos tratando de evitar una relación entre Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, y eso, pero luego salio corriendo diciendo algo de hacer valido un contrato sellado con sangre, o algo así- dijo Naruto comiéndose los últimos rastros de pasta en el plato.

-Ha, ok- dijo Neji, y abrió de nuevo su revista de Mary Kay- Oye, ¿Ya viste estas sandalias para la playa? Están en oferta-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Su departamento queda lejos Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-¿N? No, no mucho, esta en unos condominios aquí cerca, sonrió Kakashi.

Y en eso vieron varias patrullas pasar.

-Ho, parece que sucedió algo- dijo Sakura extrañada.

-Si, bueno, luego nos entremos por las noticias- sonrió Kakashi, y ambos retomaron el camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que se quite!- grito Ino tirando a Asuma de una patada.

-Sasuke!- dijo esta corriendo a él, que peleaba con Shikamaru.

-Déjame pasar!- decía sasuke molesto.

-Que Ino me mata te digo! No seas problemático!- le decía Shikamaru evitando sus golpes.

-Sasuke! Olvídate de Sakura!- le grito Ino.

-Ino! Déjate de tonterías, y déjame pasar!- le respondió Sasuke, aun en batalla.

-Pero ella no te ama!- le dijo Ino.

-Eso no es verdad!- le respondió Sasuke lanzando una llamarada a Shikamaru.

-Pero si me lo dio por escrito!- le repuso Ino.

-¿Qué!?- dijo Sasuke dándole una patada a Shikamaru, y mandándolo a volar lejos.

-Es verdad! mira!- le dijo Ino mostrando un pergamino.

Sasuke lo tomo sin tacto, lo abrió, lo leyó, una, 2, 3, 5, 16 veces… no lo podía creer.

-Sakura…- murmuro, y para pronto se hecho a correr, pero se estrello con alguien.

-Hag! Cuidado idiota!- dijo molesto, pero trago saliva al ver quien era.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Uchiha-sobrino-Sasuke- dijo el policía frente al el, con una venita de coraje.

-Ho, ho…- murmuro Ino al ver que varias patrullas los tenían rodeados.

-A ver, venimos por una denuncia de un pederasta molestando a una menor- dijo el capitán abriéndose cargo.

Y miro a todos los presentes.

"Mmmm, hay dos maestros, con alumnas… ¿Quién será? Bueno, ¿Qué dice el manual del buen policía? Ha, si, primero matar, digo, primero arrestar y luego preguntar"

-Al bote con todos!- dijo el capitán.

-Si!- respondieron todos los guardias, y se fueron a arrestar a todos.

-Esta es la del Pulitzer- sonrió Lee.

-¿He? Ha! Uno de la prensa a favor de los derechos humanos! Cójanle!- grito el capitán, y varios se fueron contra Lee.

-HAA!!- grito Lee corriendo como podía.

-LEE! No seas imbecil! Ve y dale esas fotos a Tsunade-sama para que ayude a Sakura!- le grito Sasuke, lidiando con 15 policías que le rodeaban.

-SIII!!- grito Lee, y desapareció.

-Estas arrestado! No te muevas!- dijo uno de los policías Hyuugas que están ahí.

-Idiotas! Mi Sakura me necesita!- les dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan.

-Ella no es tu mujer- dijo Neji viendo todo desde un lugar seguro, y sin verse involucrado.

-CALLATE!- le espeto Sasuke lanzándole un kunai.

-¿Ya vio eso capitán? Ese me acaba de agredir, arréstelo por intento de homicidio- dijo Neji serio al capitán.

-Si, Neji-sama- dijo el policía, y 40 mas se le fueron a Sasuke encima.

-NEJI! TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE LA (censurado)!!!!!-

-Creo que ya se enojo- dijo Naruto con pena.

-Ho, déjalo, el tiene suficiente dinero para salir- dijo Neji tomando de su koka.

-Son demasiados! Huyamos!- dijo Gai, y junto a él, Tenten, Neji y Naruto desaparecieron.

-HAA!! NOME DEJEN AQUÍ MALDITOS HIJOS DE (censurado) CON UNA (censurado)!!!!- grito Sasuke evadiendo a los policías el solo.

-Suélteme! Arruga mi traje! Es de seda!- decía Ino mientras la metían a una patrulla.

-No! No me quiten mis papitas!- decía Chouji muy triste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Este es mi departamento- sonrió Kakashi.

Estaban en un gran condominio de 10 pisos, el departamento de Kakashi esta en el piso 7.

-Ven entra- sonrió el ninja copia, al abrir la puerta con el número 707.

-Ho, que bonito- sonrió Sakura al entrar, el departamento era pequeño, lo justo para vivir 2 o 3 personas.

Desde la puerta se veía la sala y comedor, que se compartían en la misma plaza, las 2 recamaras, y a la izquierda, estaba la cocina, y al fondo de esta la lavandería.

Los muebles estaban un poco descuidados, el comedor tenia una mesa blanca con mesas de varios colores y formas, además de que las paredes estaban llenas de postres sobre calendarios de chichas posando…em… ya saben.

Eso, sin mencionar el ENORME, y digo enorme, por que era un ENORME tiradero de basura el lugar.

Con comida instantánea aquí, ropa interior por allá, revistas eróticas de otro lado, ropa sucia por todos lados, hasta arriba del ventilador de techo.

-Ho… olvide limpiar…- dijo Kakashi muy apenado, con una sonrisa infantil.

-Ho, descuide Kakashi-sensei, yo lo ayudo a recoger- sonrió Sakura, y empezó a ayudar.

-Ha, espera, yo de ayudo- sonrió Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rápido! Necesito revelar estas fotos!- dijo Lee apareciendo en un centro de revelado.

-Claro, estarán listas en una hora :) - sonrió la encargada.

-Ha! Pero es de vida o muerte!- dijo Lee abrumado.

-A verlo dicho antes! Entonces saldrán en una hora :)

-Enserio? Gracias! Yo espero :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Corran mis discípulos! Debemos salvar a Sakura-chan!- decía Gai corriendo a todo lo que daba.

-SI!- dijeron Tenten, Neji, y Naruto tras él.

Así pronto llegaron al los condominios, corrieron mas rápido, y subieron las escaleras.

-Ahí es!- dijo Gai y tumbo la puerta.

-DEJA A ESA NOBLE CRIATURA DE LA JUVENTUD!!- grito Gai, y tras el estaban Tenten, Neji y Naruto en pose de ataque, pero se quedaron de palo, al ver a la pareja, que no era la pareja. Sino una mujer de pelo naranja, y un hombre de pelo negro.

-Lo sabia! Sabia que me engañabas!- chillo la chica.

-Pero mi amor! Te juro que ni lo conozco! Ya te dije que habia terminado con Víctor!- dijo el hombre.

-Mentira! Te odio! Largo!-

-Pero mi vida! No es verdad! Yo a este ni lo conozco!-

-Er… lo sentimos!- dijeron Gai y los chicos, y salieron huyendo de ahí.

-Uf… eso fue raro- dijo Naruto asustado.

-Sensei! Usted dijo que era esa puerta!- le dijo Tenten furiosa.

-Pero si lo era! Era la 405!... o la 702… mm quizás era la 203…- murmuraba Gai tratando de acordarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-A que se nos escapa!- grito un policía al ver como Sasuke se les escapaba.

-Hasta luego idiotas!- sonrió Sasuke y desapareció.

Luego de eso, Sasuke apareció sobre un árbol, un poco lejos de donde estaba el centro comercial.

Saco el pergamino que habia guardado, y lo leyó.

_**Yo Sakura Haruno, prometo y juro, no quitarle a mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, a Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**Bajo ninguna circunstancia, y hecho, dejando claro, que nuestra relación es solo de compañerismo y nada más.**_

_**Dejo todo esto afirmado en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, aun que mas de uno diga lo contrario.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_.

(todo esto escrito con sangre, asco)

-Sakura……- murmuro Sasuke muy triste, recordando como antes Sakura venia corriendo y se le lanzaba para tratar de estrangularlo, o cuando pedía chillando su atención, mientras el estaba peleando con un mortal enemigo y ella estando sentada tras el, o cuando trataba de besarlo dormido, en su casa a eso de las 4 de la mañana o cuando esculcaba en su ropa interior, para su altar, ó tratando de terminar esa estatua de él, hecha con chicle masticado, que el escupía… ha, si, los buenos recuerdos.

Sasuke guardo el pergamino, y miro hacia los condominios.

-Sakura, yo te salvare- dijo y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara! ………………………………………………………….

Holas!

Aquí esta la actualización! En el próximo cap. Se sabrá que pasara en los condominios, se vera de nuevo a Ino, y a un Sasuke dispuesto a todo! XD

Espero que les aya gustado! Gracias!

Pst, como muchos abran notado, les escribí en cuanto reciba su mensaje, gracias, aquí ahora solo responderé a los que no tienen cuenta en FF, gracias por todo!

**beatbox3000   
**

Hola jefe!

See, el jefe me dijo algo bueno! XD… tsk, pero me va aregañar por no poner a Ino pervert ¬¬U

Hasta pronto jefe!

**nukire   
**

Aquí esta la conti! Espero et guste!

**xiucoatl   
**

Hola!

Jajaja, si! Tienes razón! Todo esto esta loco! Pero sin eso no tendria sentido XD jajaja

Espero que esta conti te guste! Nos vemos! Y suerte!

**CiNtHiA   
**

Hola!

Si, cuando Sakura se venga! Woa! La que se armara XD jaja, sin duda alguna de eso! XD

Espero te guste la conti! Nos vemos!


	7. PALABRAS SIN SENTIDO Y

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**BLACK SAKURA, LOVE YOU FOR EVER"**

**Voltio 6**

"**PALABRAS SIN SENTIDO Y ACTOS QUE LO DICEN TODO"**

-La, la, la-laa- sonreía Sakura, mientras terminaba de recoger el piso, con todo el desastre ecológico que habia dejado Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, aquí hay más platos- sonrió Sakura pasándole varios tazones y vasos que hasta hongos tenían.

-Ho, gracias Sakura, déjamelos ahí, ahora terminando de esto, los lavo- sonrió Kakashi, que ya llevaba un buen de platos. De hecho, 3 montañas completas.

_Jo, con razón no encontraba los platos! Todos estaban debajo de la basura, mm, la próxima vez creo que en vez de ir a comprar más platos, mejor los lavo, ya tengo hasta para regalar!_ Se dijo Kakashi mirando con pena toda su bajilla.

Sakura seguía recogiendo de todo con la más linda de sus sonrisas, mientras separaba la ropa para comenzar a lavarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AQUI ES!- grito Gai abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-KYA! PERVERTIDO!- grito una chica, y le lanzo una zapatilla, que le dio con el tacón en el ojo.

-HAAA!! MI OJOOO!!- grito Gai tirándose al piso y llorando con dolor.

-Muy bien, tampoco es el departamento 312- dijo Tenten borrando un numero de su lista- Bien, sigamos al cuarto piso- sonrió.

-Claro, ¿Pero que te parece si ahora abres tu la puerta?- pregunto Naruto con un ojo morado, 3 dientes sueltos, un brazo enyesado y en silla de ruedas.

-Silencio, que no tienes de que quejarte, a Neji le fue peor- le dijo Tenten seria.

-Pues no lo creo- dijo Naruto molesto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y en un departamento del piso inferior………

-Kya es tan guapo!- sonrió una chica.

-SI! SI!- dijo otra sonriendo con brillos en los ojos.

-Una vez más, una vez mas!- pidieron varias.

-Esta bien- dijo Neji serio, y con total elegancia, prendió un ventilador, y dejo que el aire meciera su cabello.

-KYYYAAAAAAA!!!- gritaron todas desmayándose.

-Es el cabello mas hermoso que he visto!- gritaron algunas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me odien por ser bonito- dijo Neji mirándose con un espejo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De regreso con Tenten y los demás……………………

-Ay, Naruto! Déjate de eso, seguro Neji la esta pasando horrible con todas esas locas- dijo Tenten arrastrando a Gai que esta desmayado.

-Siii, claro- dijo este con sarcasmo.

El trío subió al cuarto piso, y llegaron al primer departamento, el 401. Tenten tumbo la puerta y arrojo a Gai dentro.

-PERVERTIDO!!!- gritaron varias chicas.

-Nop, esta tampoco es- sonrió Tenten tachando otro numero en su lista.

-Bueno Naruto, prepáratele, eres el siguiente- sonrió.

-NOOOO!!!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ta, ta, ta-raraaa- sonreía Lee mientras leía unas cuantas revistas en la sala de espera.

-Mmm, genial! Lo sabia! El verde esta a la moda!- sonrió Lee mirando los colores.

/KRAAAASHHHH!!/

-HA!! UNACCIDENTE!- gritaron varias personas.

-HA! Debo ir allá!- dijo Lee todo heroico, y tomo su cámara, coloco un rollo nuevo, y salio disparado.

-EL PULITSER ES MIOOOOOO!!!- salio gritando.

-Ta, ta, ta-rara, ¿Hu?, ¿Dónde esta ese chico? Ya esta listo su rollo, ho, bueno, luego regresa, mm, veamos que dice la nueva Cosmopolitan, HA! Genial! Lo sabia! El verde esta de moda:D -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aquí es- dijo Sasuke serio, mirando los departamentos.

-Sakura, MI Sakura, descuida, yo te salvare- dijo serio, y dio un paso, pero se fue de bruces al piso.

-NOOO!! SASUKE-KUN!- grito Ino histérica, colgada de su cuello, esposada a una puerta de patrulla.

-INO! Bájate! Mi sakura me espera!- dijo Sasuke levantándose molesto.

-Nuuu, mi Sasuke-kun…- lloraba Ino con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Ug, Ino, déjame ya, debo ir por mi Sakura- dijo Sasuke serio, y se dio la vuelta.

-NNOOOOO!!!

/ZOPAS!!/

Ino le dio de lleno en la nuca a Sasuke con su puerta de patrulla, y lo estampo al suelo.

-I…Ino… ya basta…- dijo Sasuke tirado en el piso, tratando de arrastrarse.

-NO!!- grito Ino.

/MOLES!!/

De nuevo otro golpe a Sasuke que se estampo más al piso.

-I…Ino…debo ayudar a mi Sakura…- murmuro Sasuke arrastrándose de nuevo.

-NO!!-

/ZOPAS!!/

-Ogg, debo… mi Sakura… ayudar…-

-NO!!-

/MOLES!!/

-Uuuggg… ayudar…-

-NO!!-

/ZOPAS!!/

-UuUUuuG… olvídenlo… ayúdenme…-

-NO!!-

/MOLES!!/

-Aaauugg… ayu……denme…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha, creo que ya terminamos Kakashi-sensei- sonrió Sakura muy contenta.

-Si, es verdad- sonrió Kakashi tendiendo la ropa.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo muy linda ella.

-Mm, pues ya no falta nada, así que vamos a mi cuarto, donde tengo tu sorpresa- sonrió Kakashi.

-Si sensei- sonrió Sakura siguiéndolo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-TSUNADE-SAMA!- grito Lee tumbando al puerta.

-LEE!!- grito Tsunade furiosa.

-Lo siento! Pero esto es urgente Tsunade-sama!- dijo Lee pasándole el sobre de las fotos que acaba de revelar.

Tsunade lo toma, y saca las fotos.

-HA! Esto es terrible! ¿Cómo paso esto!?- dijo Tsunade casi horrorizada.

-No lo sé! Todo se debe a la juventud de Sakura-chan! Haaa, el horror!- grito Lee dramatizando.

-Ho, ¿Sakura volteo este camión de helado?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Ha! No, esas no son! Esas son para mi Pulitzer! Tenga, estas son!- dijo Lee pasándole otro sobre.

-¿M? Oye Lee, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Tsunade con pena.

-¿Qué no lo ve!? ES EL HORROR! LA COSA MAS TERRIBLE DEEL MUNDO!!- dijo Lee con cara de miedo.

-Pues yo creo que Sakura salio muy bonita- dijo Tsunade mirando la foto.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Lee confundido, y Tsunade le paso las fotos.

Lee las miro todo pálido.

En las fotos solo salía Sakura sonriendo muy linda, o comiendo un helado, o midiéndose la ropa.

_Olvide… enfocar a Kakashi-sensei…_ pensó Lee cayendo de rodillas todo derrotado.

30 minutos después………

-PERO NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO!! SAKURA-CHAN CUENTA CON QUE LA SALVE!!- grito Lee con pose de héroe, y señalando el techo.

-¿Ho, sigues aquí?- pregunto Tsunade mirando su novela mientras se comía un ramen instantáneo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!!!- gritaba Ino golpeando a Sasuke con su puerta de patrulla, mientras este se retorcía como gusano aplastado en cada golpe.

-YA BASTAAAAA!!!- grito Sasuke furioso con su peor mirada.

-BUAAAA!! Sasuke-kun me grito!!!- grito Ino rompiendo a llorar.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!!- grito Sasuke a toda la gente que se acerco, y empezó a murmurar cosas mientras lo veían feo.

-Ag! Ino, ya basta de estas escenitas! Tengo que ir por mi Sakura!- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Entonces te gusta Sakura!- le dijo Ino llorando mares.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra y no contesto.

-SASUKE! Te exijo que me digas cuales son tus intenciones hacia Sakura! Dices que es tuya y eso pero te digo que si la amas no hablas! Respóndeme!- le exijio Ino.

-Ha... yo…- Sasuke bajo la mirada, pero luego la levando serio, y miro a Ino intensamente.

_Sasuke-kun, a ti t…_ pensaba Ino esperando la respuesta.

-Mira que hora es! Debo irme!- dijo Sasuke echándose a correr hacia los departamentos.

-SASUKE UCHIJA REGRESA Y DILOOOOO!!!- grito Ino furiosa corriendo tras él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ok, esta es la puerta 602- sonrió Tenten, y tirándola de una patada, lanzo a Naruto con todo y silla.

-NOOO!!!- grito Naruto horrorizado.

-KYAAAAAA!!! PERO SI ES UN RUBITO BIEN CHULO!!!-

-¿HEE?- Tenten se asomo, y vio que era una reunión gay.

-TENTEEEEEN!!!!- grito Naruto horrorizado, mientras varias "señoritas" con músculos que nada le piden a Termineitor, le besaban el rostros.

-NARUTO!!- grito esta asustada entrando a rescatarlo, por que si lo dejaba, seguro Naruto no sale con su virginidad completa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Neji?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido, subiendo por las escaleras, y topándose con el nombrado.

-Ho, Sasuke, hasta que te dignas a aparecer- dijo Neji serio.

-CALLATE! QUE USTEDES DESGRACIADOS ME DEJARON ATRÁS!- le grito Sasuke furioso.

-Detalles, detalles, ¿Quién los toma en cuenta?- dijo Neji sin darle importancia.

-Grr!! Da gracias que tengo que ir por mi Sakura! Que sino te lanzaba de este piso para que te mataras!!-

-No es tu mujer, y no creo que muera de esta altura, estamos en el segundo piso- le dijo Neji serio.

-CALLATE!... ¿Dónde están Tenten y los demás?- pregunto Sasuke notando que no estaban.

-Ho, fueron a buscar a Haruno, como no sabemos en que departamento vive Kakashi, pues andábamos de puerta en puerta- dijo Neji serio.

-Tontos! Kakashi vive en el séptimo piso!- dijo Sasuke corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Neji suspiro, y lo siguió. Todo esto era una tontería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Tenten sorprendida, arrastrando tras ella a Gai y Naruto, y ver a Sasuke pasar rápidamente por las escaleras.

-NEJI!- grito Tenten al ver después a su compañero, y este se paro.

-Ho, Tenten, Sasuke dice que Kakashi-sensei vive en el séptimo piso- le dijo Neji serio.

-¿Y POR QUE NO LO DIJO ANTES!?- gruño furiosa.

-No sé, es todo un desconsiderado- dijo Neji serio.

-Si- asintió Tenten molesta, y ahora todos juntos, siguieron a Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-MI SAKURA!!- grito Sasuke tirando la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Kakashi sorprendido, hojeando su libro favorito sentado en el sillón.

-Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi Sakura!?- demando Sasuke con kunai en mano.

-¿Qué?- dijo este sin entender nada.

-Ya estamos aquí!- grito Tenten apareciendo en la puerta con una gran metralleta y una granda en mano- TÚ! Pederasta de mierda! ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- grito Tenten apuntando a Kakashi.

Mientras Neji aparecía de fondo cargando a Naruto y Gai, que seguían desmayados.

-¿Cómo que pederasta?- pregunto Kakashi con una venita de indignación en la cabeza.

-SASUKE!!-

/ZOPAZ!!/ una puerta de patrulla salia de la nada y golpeo a Sasuke de lleno.

-¿Ino?- dijeron todos sorprendidos, pero esta entro y los paso de largo, solo para levantar a Sasuke bruscamente y comenzar a agitarlo bruscamente.

-HABLA! DI SI TE GUSTA SAKURA! QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!!- decía Ino furiosa, a un Sasuke que estaba así: (x.x)

-AL PISO TODOS!!-

-WAAAAA!!!- gritaron todos al ver aparecer de la nada a mas de 20 ANBUS.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí!?- pregunto Kakashi ya colmado.

-Kakashi! Estas arrestado!- grito Tsunade entrando por la puerta.

-¿COMO?- dijo este sorprendido.

-Por acoso sexual a una menor!- dijo Lee tras ella, en pose heroica y señalándolo como un culpable.

Kakashi estaba así: O.O!!

-Habla! ¿Dónde esta Sakura!?- demando Tsunade furiosa, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-Aquí estoy Tsunade-sama- dijo una voz muy linda y dulce.

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Sakura salir de un cuarto.

De repente todos se pusieron pálidos y la mandíbula se les cayo al piso.

Sakura iba vestida idéntico a Kakashi, traje azul marino oscuro, un chaleco verde, pero mas sencillo, y con su protector de Konoha cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, además de una gran sonrisa hermosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?- sonrió Sakura muy feliz.

-Esta… esta… esta vestida como tú…- dijo Tsunade mirando a Kakashi sorprendida.

-Pues si, no tiene nada de malo, Lee quiere mucho a Gai, y siempre viste como él -dijo este indignado.

-Um… ósea… que… um, ¿No planeaba abusar de ella?- pregunto Tsunade riendo nerviosa.

-No- dijo Kakashi serio.

Tsunade se giro a Lee furiosa, y este de inmediato señalo a Tenten, y esta señalo a Neji, y este a Gai, que nada idiota (¿Que no estaba inconciente?), señalo a Sasuke, que estaba aun desmayado y que Ino soltó de inmediato para que su Hokague lo matara a gusto.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!- grito Tsunade haciendo que todo el edificio temblara.

-¿Hu?- dijo este despertando, y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura con su nuevo "Kakashi Look"

-MI SAKURA!!- grito Sasuke corriendo hacia ella muy preocupado.

-Ho, hola Sasuke- sonrió Sakura muy linda ella.

-Mi Sakura! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sasuke muy preocupado, tomando las manos de Sakura en las suyas.

-Si, ¿Me veo bien?- sonrió Sakura.

-Tu siempre te vez hermosa- dijo Sasuke acercándose para besarla en los labios.

Todos estaban así: O.O!

Pero en eso, de la nada, Sasuke sale proyectado por un salvaje puñetazo directo a la pared.

-SAKURA!!- dijeron todos sorprendidos, al ver que Sakura fue quien lo golpeo, bueno, excepto Tsunade, que miro con pena a Sasuke.

-Sakura! ¿Por qué golpeaste a Sasuke?- preguntaron Ino y Tenten sorprendidas.

-Sasuke, no intentes tocarme de nuevo, o te castrare- sonrió Sakura con la más linda de sus sonrisas, y todos temblaron de miedo.

-S-sakura…- dijo Sasuke levantándose muy sorprendido, mirando a Sakura que le sonreía muy hermosamente.

-Sakura… Sakura… yo…yo…- todos estaban expectantes, mirando lo que diría Sasuke, que quizás definiría la Historia de Konoha tal y como se conocía.

-SAKURA TE AMO! SE MI NOVIA!!-

-Hooooooooooooo!!!- dijeron todos sorprendidos, y se giraron a ver a Sakura.

-No- sonrió ella de lo más lindo.

Todos se quedaron así:** O.O!!!**

_Ug, esto creo que saldrá muy mal…_ pensó Tsunade mirando todo con pena ajena.

-¿Por qué sakura!?, ¿Ay alguien más!?- pregunto Sasuke destrozado por dentro.

Sakura sonrió.

-Es un secreto- dijo de lo mas lindo.

-SAKURA! Yo te amo de verdad! Elígeme a mi!- le dijo Sasuke casi implorando.

-Huuu, esto es tan hermoso- decían Ino y Tenten secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Neji por su lado no dejaba de ver a Sakura con gran seriedad.

-No, no te elijo- sonrió Sakura.

-Pero… pero… SAKURA!- grito Sasuke corriendo a abrazarla, pero una patada de Sakura lo mando volando por la ventana.

-Dije que no me tocaras- sonrió Sakura muy linda.

_Rayos, por eso le dije a esa niña que esto causaría muchos problemas_ pensó Tsunade con pena.

Continuara………………

Hola!

Espero que les gustara!

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta! Y con este nuevo cap!

Espero verlos pronto:)

Una aclaración!

**Lo lamento! Pero ya me han dicho que me cancelan si sigo respondiendo los mensajes a los que no tienen cuenta, así que perdónenme! Pero ya no podré responderles, pido disculpas! Y aclaro que yo no hice las reglas! Solo las sigo U.U**

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : Zory,ngui, Umbra Estel, Tamaho, CaTa y kathyagatito

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	8. LUCHANDO POR EL IMPOSIBLE Y POCO PROBABL

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**BLACK SAKURA, DON'T BY SAD"**

**Voltio 7**

"**LUCHANDO POR EL IMPOSIBLE Y POCO PROBABLE"**

RECHAZADO.

RE-CHA-ZA-DO.

RECHA-ZADO.

ZADO-RECHA.

RECHAZADO.

-Ug… rayos…- maldijo Sasuke colgado patas arriba del árbol donde habia aterrizado, después de la gran patada en el cu--- digo, en la retaguardia, por parte de Sakura.

Llevaba casi 6 horas desde que los habían RECHAZADO.

El casi se metía, y salvo uno que otro niño que iban y le picoteaban con un palo, parece que nadie se acordaba de él.

-Creo… que mi Sakura no va avenir por mi…- se dijo Sasuke con pesar, perdiendo cualquier esperanza de que su amada viniera a decirle que todo fue un error.

-Mi Sakura…- dijo triste.

-Que no es tu mujer-

-CALLATE!! ¿He?, ¿Qué haces aquí Neji?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Vine a burlarme de ti- sonrió Neji serio, y comenzó a picarle con un palo las costillas- ¿Qué se siente, he, RECHAZADO?- decía serio.

-DEJAME!!!- grito Sasuke quitándole el palo furioso.

-No tienes sentido del humor- dijo Neji serio.

-CONTIGO NO!!- grito Sasuke furioso rompiendo el palo y tirando al piso mientras saltaba sobre el, haciendo una rabieta de niño de kinder.

-Hola Haruno- salido Neji.

-¿SAKURA?- sonrió Sasuke girándose, pero solo encontró a Neji sonriéndole con burla.

-MENDIGO OJOS DE PESCADO!!!- grito Sasuke, y una gran llamarada casi postiza a Neji.

-Um, así que te gusta Haruno de verdad- dijo Neji serio.

-Cállate y déjame en paz!- le dijo Sasuke furioso, y se fue rumbo a su casa pateando una lata que le habia quitado a un niño de 5 años.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/DING-DONG!/

Sonó el timbre de la mansión Uchiha.

-Ug, malditos, ¿Quién será?, bueno, no me importa, estoy deprimido y si quiero me quedo en la cama- gruño Sasuke molesto, mintiéndose más en las sabanas.

/DING-DONG!/

Sonó de nuevo.

_Largo_ pensó Sasuke tapándose con su almohada.

/DING-DONG/DING-DONG!/

De nuevo.

Pero Sasuke ni en cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo dormido.

/DING-DONG!/

………………

/DING-DONG/DING-DONG!/

………………………

/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG!/

/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG!//DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG/DING-DONG!/

**-CON UN COÑO!!! DEJEN ESE MALDITO TIMBREEEE!!-** grito Sasuke habiendo al puerta de su casa con su Sharingan listo para freír al pobre idita que seria victima de su depresión pos-RECHAZO.

-Buenos días Sasuke!!-

-¿HEE?- dijo este sorprendido, mirando frente a el, la visión más horrible de todas.

Era el equipo de Gai, junto con Naruto e Ino. Que usaban un uniforme de pantalón blanco, y camisa holgada azul (sospechosamente MUY familiar para Sasuke) y que cargaban una gran pancarta que decía "ESCUADRON PARA EL AMOR DEL EL AMARGADO-ENGREIDO-ME-CREO-DIOS-UCHIHA" con una foto sobre montada de él y Sakura tomados de la mano, y apunto de darse un beso.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de inmediato.

-Sasuke-baka! Abre la puerta!- grito Naruto que junto con todos, intentaban entrar por la fuerza.

-NOOO!! LARGO TODOS USTEDES BOLA DE RAROS!!- gritaba Sasuke aterrado. Si esos eran sus amigos, no quería saber quienes serian sus enemigos.

Pero sin poder de tenerlo, de una patada Ino y Tenten derribaron la puerta.

-SASUKE VENIMOS A AYUDARTE MISERABLE!!- gritaron furiosas.

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito Sasuke horrorizado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………

Hola!

Espero que les gustara!

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta! Y con este nuevo cap!

Espero verlos pronto:)

Una aclaración!

**Lo lamento! Pero ya me han dicho que me cancelan si sigo respondiendo los mensajes a los que no tienen cuenta, así que perdónenme! Pero ya no podré responderles, pido disculpas! Y aclaro que yo no hice las reglas! Solo las sigo U.U**

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : Zory,ngui, Umbra Estel, Tamaho, CaTa y kathyagatito

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	9. TAN BIEN, TAN EQUIVOCADO

Summary: Siempre estoy detrás. Siempre soy la que ve como todos avanzan. Ya estoy harta, hare que me noten, sin importar lo que pase ya no estaré detrás. AUN SI ESO SIGNIFICA NO SER YO POR UN TIEMPO!

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No recibo nada de esto, más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Ya se que me tarde, perdón! Enserio PERDOOON!

"**BLACK SAKURA, I KISSED A GIRL"**

**Voltio ****8**

"**SE SINTIO TAN BIEN, SE SINTIO TAN EQUIVOCADO****"**

—Y ese es el plan— dijo Neji sacando unos bóxer blancos —Que poco original—

—¡DAMELOS BASTARDO!— grito Sasuke furioso y arrebatándole su prenda interior favorita.

—¿Qué no usas nada que no sea azul con blanco?— se quejo Ten-Ten hastiada de ver puros calcetines de dichos colores.

—Hasta su baño está pintado con esos colores— se quejo Ino desde la regadera —¿Qué es esto?— se pregunto y tomo un frasco blanco con letras azules que decía NO TOCAR —¿Tratamiento para la calvicie?— leyó en el.

—¡ESO ES DE ITACHI!— grito Sasuke apareciendo tras ella y arrebatándole el frasco.

—¿Y las cremas faciales?— pregunto Ino señalando el botiquín.

—Itachi— se limito Sasuke todo rojo.

—¿Y la crema depiladora?—

—Itachi—

—¿Y las pinzas para la ceja?—

—Itachi—

—¿Y las pestañas postizas?—

—Itachi—

—¿Y esta tanga blanca?— pregunto Neji apareciendo por la puerta.

—¡ITACHII!— grito Sasuke arrebatándosela.

Un pesado silencio se apodero de todos mientras Sasuke temblaba todo rojo.

—Sasuke — dijo Ten-Ten mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados—¿Qué haces tu con las cremas faciales, una depiladora, pinzas para la ceja, las pestañas postizas y esa tanga blanca…?—

—Que eran de tu hermano— termino Neji sospechoso. Por un segundo Sasuke se puso pálido. Ino fue la primera en reír nerviosa.

—Ajaja, perdón Sasuke, creo que te interrumpimos en medio de algo con tu hermano, permiso—

—Si, adiós— sonrío Ten-Ten saliendo del cuarto junto con Ino.

—No me dejen con él— dijo Neji apresurado.

—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¿NO QUE ME IBAN A AYUDAR CON MI SAKURA?— exclamo Sasuke furioso siguiéndolos.

—No se si deba ayudarte— dijo Ten-Ten manteniendo una distancia segura de Sasuke.

—Si, como que tu hermano y tu…— dijo Ino asustada.

—Con razón estas tan obsesionado— dijo Neji serio y mostro ahora una tanga azul —Lo necesitas mucho ¿Verdad?—

Se ve como ahora Neji sale volando de la residencia Uchiha cortesía de una patada de Sasuke.

—¡NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, TODO ES DE ITACHI CUANDO SE FUE, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SIGA AHÍ!—

—En tu cuarto…— dijo Ino dudosa.

—Después de tantos años…— continuo Ten-Ten medio alterada.

—¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO SABÍA QUE ESTABAN AHÍ!— se defendió Sasuke.

—Mmmm…— ambas chicas lo miraron sospechosamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en la Akatsuki-cueva:

—Aaaah— suspiro Itachi. Kisame lo observo extrañado.

—¿Qué paso Itachi?—

—¿Sabes qué extraño de Konoha?— dijo Itachi.

—No ¿Qué cosa?—

—Mi colección de tangas—

—Líder, ¿Puedo cambiar de compañero con Tobi?— pregunto Kisame rápidamente.

—¡Que no!— exclamo Deidara de inmediato —¡Yo no quiero a ese conmigo!— dijo molesto —¡Siempre que me toca con él se lleva mis tangas!—

—Con que era el ¿Eh?— dijo Pain molesto —¡Con razón no encontraba las mías!—

—¡No fui yo!— se defendió Itachi —Ese fue Tobi— y señalo al nombrado, que estaba bailando para Konan, con solo una tanga roja puesta y que tenía el símbolo del dinero en dorado.

—¡Eso, muévelo papi!— vitoreaba Konan.

—¡AAH! ¡ESA ES LA MIA!— grito Kakuso apareciendo del fondo.

—¡Cojan al roba tangas!— señalo Pain y todos fueron a por èl.

Kisame los observo mudo, se sentó en el suelo rocoso y se abrazo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a chuparse el dedo —Mami, tengo miedo—

—¡¿QUE CHINGADOS PASA CON USTEDES?!— grito Hidan apareciendo en una nube de humo —¿QUIÉN ROBO MI TOP ROSA Y MIS MEDIAS DE MALLA? — exclamo furico sacando su guadaña… mientras Itachi se subía las medias bajo su pantalón, que comenzaban a bajarse.

Continuara…………………………………………

Hola, esto es un corto, en lo que puedo subir más. Gracias por su apoyo!

Son hermosos!


End file.
